Different World
by ShadowCat72193
Summary: This story a crossover of Twilight and Anita Blake Vampire Hunter. Set during Eclipse. M, just to be safe. Read and review
1. Welcome to Washington

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Sonja and the idea are all that's mine**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

"How much further are you planning on tracking her?" Nathaniel asked from the passenger seat of Sonja's 1969 Chevy El Camino.

Sonja didn't answer. She didn't have one. They had been on the road for almost a week and a half following the trail of Rafael's ex wife. When she had up and left her home in California, she had taken her and Rafe's son with her. He wanted to get to know his son, but his wife prevented that. Rafe had asked them to find his wife and request that he get a month with his son away from his ex wife Karen.

Sonja and Rafael were friends. Not incredibly close friends like she and Nathaniel were, but still good friends. Was Rafael a good enough friend for them to go all the way across the US to do a favor for him? Yes, but only within reason.

Shrugging at Nathaniel's question, Sonja looked at the sign that stated _Welcome to Washington_. Their next planned stopping place was a small town a few hours south of Seattle called Forks.

"Ok so, if we don't get any good leads on where Karen is in this next town then I'll call Jean-Claude. I'll ask him to send a jet to take us home. Does that sound good to you?" she asked Nathaniel, her eyes flicking form the road to Nathaniel, then back to the road. His long auburn hair was pulled up into a half pony tail. He was wearing a plain light grey t-shirt and jeans.

He merely nodded then looked out the window. This signaled that the conversation was over. Sonja chuckled and went back to concentrating on driving.


	2. Something to Hide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Sonja and the idea are all that's mine**

**Read and Review**

Forks is a small and quiet town pretty much in the middle of the woods. It was very different then the hustle and bustle of St. Luis. They were stopped at the town's only gas station. Nathaniel doubted they had more than one bar or any club. He also bet that they weren't very high on places for shapeshifters or vampires to visit.

Many of the town people stopped to look at Nathaniel and the car he was leaning against. He could hear them whispering things to each other like: _I wonder what they are doing here, nice car, very handsome boy, bet they're just more tourists wanting to see a real bear. _Rolling his eyes, Nathaniel drowned them out one by one.

Sonja looked around the convenience store. It was small and didn't carry much more then the bare neseccities. After grabbing a few things, she walked up to the service clerk.

"Excuse me, sir" she said holding up a picture of Rafael's ex wife, "Would you happen to have seen this women?"

The clerk looked at the picture for a few long minutes. Sonja saw a brief recognition in his eyes. If she hadn't been looking then she would have missed it. Then his face went blank.

"Uh, no I can't say that I have. We don't get too many tourists this time of year." He replied, not meeting Sonja's eyes.

She noticed the lie right away. It was mid May. Washington was one of the better states for hiking and outdoors stuff. Summer months were their best tourist months. However, even if the man had seen Karen she hadn't been there in a while. Sonja couldn't find even the faintest sent of her. So, she gave up.

"Ok thank you for your time." She said.

She paid for bottled water for her and a coke for Nathaniel then left the store. All the people in the gas station watched her walk back to her car. No doubt her and Nathaniel would be possible gossip topics. They sure didn't look like tourists.

Nathaniel looked up as she got closer. As she reached him she handed him the coke, then leaned against the car as well. Taking a drink, Nathaniel asked,

"So had he seen her?"

"He said he's never seen her before but his eyes told a different story. It's almost like he's got something to hide. The weird thing is, I can't find a trace of her anywhere. Not even anything faint."

They sat in silence, pondering this information. Nathaniel took in a deep breath of air. He smelt something in the air. It smelt very familur yet distinctly different. Trying to identify it he took in another breath.

"Sonja, do you smell that? What is it?"

"Yes, I do smell it." Sonja said, taking in the smell. It smelt like earth, rain, nature. But there was wildness in the smell. She suddenly realized what the smell was.

"Nathaniel, the smell is wolf."


	3. Stressed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja and the story line**

Jake's eyes followed Sam as he paced back and forth in his living room. He could tell by Sam's posture that he was very stressed. The Cullens had requested to meet with the pack that evening. They wouldn't say why they wanted to meet, yet the pack knew it was something about Victoria.

Emily came into the room from the kitchen with a plate of cookies. She set them down on the table and gestured for Jake to take one. With a slight nod he grabs one.

"Sam, you're going to drive yourself crazy. Please sit down." Emily said softly.

Although he knew she was right, Sam continued to pace. Emily sighed and sat on the couch next to Jake. The pack was having problems with the vampires pulling more and more children into shape shifters. He knew they had to get rid of the blood suckers before the pack grew even more.

"Have you found anything in patrols lately?" Sam asked Jake as he ran his fingers over his face.

Jake shook his head.

"No, just the same old scents."

Sam continued to pace the room. Every time they seemed to get close to finding Victoria she would disappear. It was putting stress on everyone, especially Sam and Jake. If they didn't do something soon, they'd be in trouble.

"Well…. Jake, can you call Embry. Tell him about the meeting as well as for him to spread the news."

Jake nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Embry's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" came Ems voice

"Hey Em, Sam wanted me to tell you that we are meeting with the Cullens tonight."

There was a raspy laugh.

"The blood suckers, why? It's not like they're any help with find that red haired bitch."

Jake scoffed.

"Ya, no kidding. But Sam agreed to meet with them, so we just have to go along."

It was quiet on the other end for a few seconds. Then Embry said,

"Let me guess, he wants me to tell the rest of the pack."

"Yes."

Embry looked at Quil and Jared who sat across from him. He was in his garage working on his car.

"Alright will do, later Jake."

"See you guys shortly." He replied and snapped the phone shut.

He looked up to see Sam and Emily. Their foreheads were together and they were speaking in low voices. Jake felt the usually stab in his heart when he was around other wolves with their imprint. It was like he'd never feel that devotion and happiness. With a sigh, he turned away.


	4. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja and the story plot.**

**ShadowCub: Me too. I kinda stopped reading the series after Narcissus in Chains. Ya, I have no intention of having fetish vampires lol. Other then Asher being present, and Jean-Claude a little bit. And thank you.**

**brankel1: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

**Thank you for your reviews. Pleae read and review.**

Sonja and Nathaniel drove up to the motel they were going to be staying in. It was a large log building with a dark green roof. There were a few cars parked outside the building. She pulled up next to a grey Volvo.

"Come on Nathaniel. I want to know where the wolf smell is coming from." Sonja said as she cut off the engine.

Nathaniel gave her a usually mind numbing smile. It worked on just about any girl but her. Not that Nathaniel was ugly; she just didn't see him that way. Rolling her eyes at him, she opened the door.

Quickly she pulled her dark brown hair into a messy pony tail. As she pulled it tight, she closed the car door with her hip. Then she turned to Nathaniel.

"Ladies first." He said in a teasing voice. Even in the darkness she could see the laughter in his eyes.

With a smile herself she said,

"Don't mind if I do."

Then she took off running towards the trees following the freshest scent of wolf.

"Thank you all for coming." Carlisle said looking at all of his family and the wolves.

All of the wolves were in their human forms. Jake was furious that the Cullens had brought Bella to this meeting. She didn't need to hear whatever the bloodsuckers had to say.

Edward growled, but didn't say anything.

"So why are we here, Carlisle?" Sam asked crossing his arms across his massive bare chest.

"He was going to tell you mutt!" growled Rosalie.

Carlisle raised a hand to silence her.

"There is no need for hostility." He said to Rose.

She snarled softly. Carlisle gave her a stern look, which she quickly backed down from. Rose flicked her honey blonde hair over her shoulder as an act of embarrassment. Turning back to everyone else in the clearing he continued,

"We have some odd news involving Victoria."

Jacob saw Bella flinch and pale a little at the sound of her name. He felt his heart wrench. Even if she had chosen the blood sucker, he couldn't help but feel for her.

"What is this news?" he asked his voice a little shaky.

Carlisle's face was set in a frown. The wolves realized this couldn't be good. Leah was starting to get agitated that he was avoiding the subject.

"What is it that's got you all so skittish and spooked?" Leah asked letting her anger seep through.

With a sigh Carlisle said, "We found Victoria's body in the woods. She was dead, but there were no signs of a fight. She had no wounds internal or external on her body."

This was met with sheer confusion from the wolves. Jake looked at Leah, then at Sam. They both seemed to believe what they were being told. It wasn't possible that Victoria could just turn up dead and not at the hands of anyone in the clearing.

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Victoria was gone. She was now safe from that crazy vampire.

"Dead, with no wounds? That shit isn't supposed to be possible for you guys right?" Embry said, hoping it was all a big joke.

Edward shook his head.

"It's all true, not a joke. But that stuff isn't even the strangest part. Ever since we found Victoria, her body has been sort of decomposing like something's been draining her body."

That caused even more confusion from the wolves. Seth looked at Leah who shrugged. Quil looked around at the trees, almost like he expected something to jump out. Carlisle continued to answer the other part of Embry's question.

"Well until recently we believed we were the only type of vampire. A few years ago a different breed of vampires went out into the open as you all well know. Some of them are rumored by our kind to have powers much like Alice or Edward."

Embry nodded in understanding.

"Why didn't your little future teller know this was going to happen?" Leah asked putting some sarcasm into her question.

Jasper snarled and took a few steps forward. Alice put her hand on his arm which caused him to stop instantly.

"It's ok Jasper." She said in her sing song voice turning to Leah, "That's a very good question. I don't know. For some reason I have been missing a lot of things lately."

All of the vampires had heard the news, but for some reason now it felt more real. Emmett put an arm around Rose. Whatever had done this to Victoria was out there somewhere. No one was safe until they found out what had caused this. The fact that Alice couldn't see it made the whole thing more deadly.


	5. The Big Black Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja and the story line.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I was on vacation with no internet, but I got another chapter typed. Read and review please.**

By the time Sonja managed to track them to where the scent was strongest, they had left. There was a different smell that was very sweet but unique. It burned her nose slightly. There was a mystery behind it that made it appealing. The wolf smell was almost completely masked. Sonja couldn't get enough of it to trace it.

One way or the other they needed to meet the wolves. If she just went up to them, they may think her a threat. That would make her stay a lot more interesting…

She heard something running towards her and figured it to be Nathaniel. Breathing in she realized it wasn't his scent. Moving quickly, Sonja narrowly missed getting hit by a huge wolf. The wolf was the size of a horse. Its fur was rather short, free of mats, and coal black. With a snarl it curled back its lips at her.

Silently she wondered where the hell Nathaniel was.

"Wait, I mean you and your pack no harm. I'm passing through looking for someone." She said in a calming voice. Despite the appeal, she didn't use her vampire powers. It wouldn't help her if she had to constantly use mind control.

When he snarled again, she continued.

"Please. I have come looking for your help to find the person I'm looking for."

Sam POV

The meeting had ended alright. But this news was going to give me ore to worry about. So Victoria was gone but something bigger and tougher had come in her place. This wouldn't solve my problem with my pack. It doubled the problems.

I was almost home when the smell hit me. It was very similar to us, with one major difference. This scent was distinctly feline. A surge of rage flew through me. When would the troubles end?

The forest seemed to melt away under my huge paws as I ran. In the back of my mind I felt Jared shift into his wolf.

_Hey Sam, what's got you in a tizzy?_

I really didn't want to talk about this at the moment my rage still flaring.

_Nothing, I've got your patrol. Go home._

It came out a little more harshly then I meant. I felt a stab of hurt fro Jared before he said,

_Alright, see you tomorrow._

Before I could apologize for my sharpness he was gone. I could feel the smell getting stronger so I had to push my guilt out of my head for a time.

I came to a girl in the middle of the clearing we had met the Cullins in. The smell was coming from this girl?

She was a teenager. I'd say 17 or 18. Her clothes consisted of an old paint splattered t-shirt and cut off at the knee jeans. There were no shoes on her feet. Her hair was very dark brown in color. I couldn't tell how long it was because it was in a messy bun. It was her eyes that freaked me out. They were a rich caramel color. More amber colored then the Cullens.

I continued to run at her. She turned at the last second and moved out of my way. Sliding to a stop, I turned back towards her. Showing her I meant to nonsense I pulled my lips back and revealed my teeth.

"Wait, I mean you and your pack no harm. I'm passing through looking for someone." She said surprising me with her calm and collected appearance.

I knew that I couldn't trust her with the life of my pack and my people. So all I did was let out another snarl.

"Please. I have come looking for your help to find the person I'm looking for."

That kind of stopped me. She looked sincere, and I could smell no lie. Whatever she was, she was human enough to have scents like one. With a huff, I decided why not just hear her out. Deciding this would be her test, I shifted into a human in front of her eyes.

Much to my surprise, she didn't look at all shaken or disturbed. It was almost like it bored her; like she had seen it enough times to not really care anymore. I pulled on my shorts, not breaking eye contact with her.

Back to no POV

Sonja breathed a sigh of relief when the wolf shifted into a human. It was now onto the hard part. Then to make matters worse, she had no idea where Nathaniel was. He had just stopped following her.

"Hello, my name is Sonja. What is yours?" she asked, trying not to worry about Nathaniel. He could take care of himself.

The wolf was a very tall Native American. He was bigger than Richard, but he had the same leader's presence.

"My name is Sam. I'm the Alpha of the Quileute Pack. Who are you looking for?"

She debated whether or not to give him the abridged version of the story. Sonja really didn't want to explain her relationship with Asher, or with Rafael. So she settled on short and sweet.

"A really close friend of mine is a shape shifter. He married a human who knew what he was. They had a child. She turns into a raging psycho, just up and disappears with my friend's child. Her name is Karen."

Sam looked a little bit confused.

"What caused her to go psycho? That he was a shape shifter?" he asked running a hand through what hair he had.

Sonja just shrugged

"Well we all think that she was terrified of him but tried her hardest to ignore what he is. She liked him because he was handsome, not as a person. So when they had a child she took back her so called love and tried to convince the child to hate my friend."

Well so much for the short and sweet, she thought. Next thing she knew the whole truth would be out in the open. Weather that was a good thing or a bad was undetermined yet.


	6. Really Wierd

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja, and the story line.**

**Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it was kinda short. I was having a bit of writers block. Hope you like this chapter, if you have any ideas for me please review. And if you don't... well review anyway :)**

Nathaniel slowed his jog to a stop as Sonja got ahead of him. He wasn't tired but he didn't feel like chasing after her. Suddenly he got a weird feeling that he should run. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and a strange shiver ran down his spine. Not bothering to look around him, Nathaniel started to run in the other direction.

A horrible pain erupted all over his body, white hot needles of stabbing pain. It caused his muscles to seize and contract. He fell to the forest floor with a wordless scream. His vision became distorted and blurry. A figure was walking towards him.

"Now what do we have here?" the voice said before Nathaniel gave into the pain in his body.

Sonja POV

Sam looked at the ground. He seemed to be thinking because he didn't say anything. The silence was beginning to make me nervous so I said,

"Do you mind if I ask the rest of your pack about Karen?"

He looked up at me then. In his eyes it looked as if he was raging an internal battle with himself. Absent mindedly I tugged at a loose piece of hair from my bun. I honestly was ready to go back home to St. Luis, but I had promised Rafael I'd at least try to find his son.

"I guess it's alright. But if you hurt or cause any type of harm to any in my pack, you will regret it." Sam said after a few long moments.

I nodded. Aggression wasn't my aim, but he was trying to protect his pack like Micah protects his pard. That I understood. I had several friends that were alphas of their own kind.

"Come to this spot tomorrow morning at 10 am. I need some time to get all of my pack together. Several are on patrol tonight."

Again I just nodded. I hadn't expected him to want to meet now. Sleep was the first thing on my mind.

He shifted back into the giant wolf. His yellow eyes followed me for a few seconds before he disappeared deeper into the trees.

With a soft sigh I pulled out my cell phone. Opening it, I send a text to Nathaniel.

_Dude, where the hell did you end up?_

Then I started to run back to the hotel. I grabbed my suit case from the back seat of my car, hauling it towards our room. Just as I closed the door to the room my phone started to go off. It started to play 'Sexy Bitch' by David Guetto and Akon. Setting my suitcase down I flipped it open. It was a text from Nathaniel.

_Hey, sorry to worry you but I had some very import stuff come up. I probably won't see you before you get back to St. Luis. I'm very sorry._

That was really weird…

Jake's POV

After the meeting I could feel the tension in the air. You could almost cut it with a knife. Kinda cheesy, but unfortunately very true. To make the night even longer I had patrol, with Leah Clearwater. That was hopefully going to make the evening better.

Everyone else went home as I leaned against my Rabbit. Leah walked up to me. She was wearing the typical spaghetti strap t-shirt and cut off jeans. For some reason I found myself watching her more, trying to talk more with her. Over the last few weeks she'd softened a lot, not taking her anger out on people. What surprised us all the most, was that she forgave Sam and Emily. That had been a jaw dropper.

"What are you staring at Black?" she asked in mock anger.

I smirked slightly.

"Oh nothing…"

We both laughed. It felt great to laugh with Leah again. Like we had before Sam hurt her. For some reason, the thought of Sam hurting her, even if she had forgiven him, made me see red. I shook my head softly. What was wrong with me?

"Seriously though Jake, are you ok?" her voice held true concern.

Everything seemed to creep back into my head. My feelings for Bella, my feelings for Leah, all of this shit with Victoria. Way different than what a normal teenager worries about. I felt Leah's hand on my shoulder. Lifting my head I looked at her face for a second.

Sam ran by in his wolf form, he was headed for his house.

"Come on, let's get on patrol before Sam comes back." I said.

Leah nodded, before saying

"Jake."

I looked at her and our eyes met. Something came over me at that very second. I didn't have a clue what it was. Her eyes seemed to connect us. I felt like I needed to protect her and make sure she was happy. Like all I cared about was Leah.

What the hell? Where had these thoughts come from? I looked away before running into the trees to shift.


	7. While on Partol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja and the story.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter :)**

Leah POV

During our patrol, I couldn't get Jake to talk much. Ever sense he looked at me right before he shifted, he's been a little distant.

_Jake, what's going on with you?_

I let a little anger be evident. I had changed over the last few weeks but I still got angry. It just happens.

Jake was silent. That made me a bit more steamed. I was practically his best friend besides Quil or Embry. He could talk to me.

_Please, we can talk. I won't judge you I promise. I've been on the other end of judging._

He was silent for another second before replying.

_I'm just so confused about everything. _

I almost stopped running. Well that made next to no sense. But it was better than silence. This I could work with.

_What do you mean Jake?_

I was so distracted that I barely noticed that I had almost crossed the border into Forks. There was nothing new there.

_Lee, what do you think it feels like to imprint?_

That took me by complete surprise. I couldn't help that my heart skipped a beat. Jake might have imprinted. I'd never told anyone, but I had been falling for Jake. That's when I had started to heal things over with Sam. Now I was losing another one to imprinting…. Great.

_I don't know… Maybe like when you look at them you feel whole, or that you can't stand to see them be away from you. Why do you ask?_

Jake was silent for a few more seconds. They seemed to stretch on like hours.

_No reason. I just wanted to know what you think it would be like._

After that he didn't say another word. I felt the cold fear that I might lose him like I had Sam, creep into my mind. God, I was really screwed.

Jake's POV

After I said that I was just curious, I felt a slight feel of maybe fear or regret come from Leah before it was gone. Could I have really imprinted on Leah? I'd have to ask Sam.

When our patrol neared its end, Sam shifted and told us to meet him at his house he had some news. I had a feeling that this was going to be no good.

I shifted back into my human form. Pulling on the shorts I had tied to my leg, I saw Leah come out of the forest fully dressed. She slightly looked at me and my bare muscled chest. I saw a blush cover her cheeks. That pulled at my insides, and my heart.

"How was the patrol?" Sam asked from his porch.

Leah seemed to tear her gave from me and up to Sam. My gaze followed hers.

"It was uneventful. Nothing new. Not even a wiff of whatever killed that damn blood sucker." Leah said walking up the stairs into Sam's house.

Sam looked down at me.

"Hey Sam, what does it feel like to imprint?" I asked staying where I was.

He looked confused, and somewhat surprised by my question. Recovering quickly, a dreamy look entered his eyes. This always seemed to happen when he thought of Emily.

"Like she's the only thing in your life like you'd die to protect her. It's way more than just love, trust me." He said.

I did trust what he was saying. Most of what he had said protained to my feelings for Leah. I still didn't understand how I could have imprinted on her.

Sam didn't ask why I wanted to know. I guess he just figured it was general curiosity. Which I guess it was…..

No one's POV

Sam looked at his pack sitting around his living room. They were all talking to each other laughing at jokes being told. Even Leah was smiling. He was glad she was almost back to herself. Sam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have called you all here to give you some news."

Everyone was quiet waiting for Sam to continue on.

"It isn't about Victoria. There is a young girl passing through here that is looking for someone. She wanted to meet you guys and ask you about the person she's looking for tomorrow morning."

The pack remained quiet. Several people looked at each other, including Leah and Jake. No one seemed to object directly. That was a good sign.

"I want you guys to go home and meet, in the clearing we met the Cullens in, at 10 tomorrow morning. That's all I have to tell you."

The pack looked at Sam for a few minutes before a few of them stood to leave. Jake took Leah's hand and pulled her outside.

"Can I walk you home? I want to talk to you." He said looking in her dark eyes.

She felt her heart speed up a bit, before she nodded softly.


	8. Idiot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja and the plot line.**

**Sorry it's taken a bit to update. My internet has been out for a while. Hope yall like this new chapter. Review.**

No one's POV

Jake felt like banging his head against a brick wall. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a way to tell Leah he had somehow imprinted on her. She was bound to freak out on him and that was the last thing he wanted. He wondered why he had just suddenly imprinted on Leah.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was tall, but not as tall as the boys in the pack. The constant running and fast metabolism kept her in very good shape. Her dark hair was getting long again; she didn't have the fur being hair length like boys did. That must have been a girl thing. Jake felt himself blush when the thought of her being beautiful crossing his mind.

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it what was bothering you on patrol tonight?" Leah asked, her dark eyes searching Jake's face.

'Shit, Shit, Shit… Think of something logical to say' he thought to himself.

"Yes it is."

After he said it he wanted to smack himself in the forehead. That was really logical.

"Yes… What was it?" she asked for a second time.

Jake let out a breath and said,

"I think I've imprinted."

Leah POV

"I think I've imprinted."

Even thought I had had a feeling that he was going to tell me this it hurt. I felt something inside me shatter. Why did this always happen to me? I can never catch a break with love. I loved Sam, he imprinted on my cousin. I love Jake, he imprints on some random girl. This was one of those times I hate being a werewolf.

A strange look crossed his features. It was almost like he felt horrible for telling me. He couldn't know my feelings for him. I had made sure to keep it a secret and used my anger reduction, and forgiving Sam and Emily to mask it.

"Oh, to who?" I asked trying to hide the hurt and heartbreak in my voice.

He opened his mouth to answer I interrupted,

"Wait, actually I don't want to know. Spare me the lovey dovey imprint shit. See you tomorrow Jake."

Before Jake could stop try to stop me, I ran into my house. Locking the door I went to my room just as the tears started to fall.

No POV

Jake let out a loud snarl. She had thought he had imprinted on someone else. Leah had gone on the automatic defensive. He had said the wrong thing and made her mad at him.

"Shit!" he yelled and slammed his fist into a tree trunk. Bit and pieces of wood flew in several feet each direction. He was tempted to hit it again and again till it fell down. But he figured Sue Clearwater wouldn't be too happy with him if he did.

Jake heard a window from upstairs close. He turned just in time to see Leah looking down at him from her window with a very confused look on her face.

The thought of leaving her and going home almost made Jake sick. Yet he knew she would need some time to relax before he would tell her it was her he imprinted on. So he decided he would sleep in wolf form in her back yard. That might get her attention in the morning.

He shifted and jumped her fence. As he curled into a ball, he looked up at her window one last time. Jake couldn't see her and the light was off. But he could smell a faint salty smell.

_She's crying you fucking idiot._

That in its own made Jake want to beat his own ass.

**A/N: Well I bet that didn't go the way Jake had in mind. I promise things will get better for them soon :)**


	9. The Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. just the plot and some characters.**

**Sorry it might have taken a bit to update. I had the chapter typed but I've been at band camp (lol) for almost a week. But anyways tell me what you think.**

Leah couldn't sleep that night. When she closed her eyes all she could see was his face. All she could hear was when he told her he had imprinted.

The next morning she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red from crying. But other than that she looked like normal.

Grabbing a towel she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Since her brother Seth had taken one the night before, she took a very long shower. After almost 45 minutes of the hot water washing away the soreness of no sleep, she grabbed the towel and got out.

Today was the day they met that girl. She decided that she wanted to dress up a bit to look good and show Jake what he had missed out on even if his imprinting blinded him of the hint.

Leah spent almost twenty minutes looking through her clothes trying to find something that made her look hot but not too much that she looked like a slut. She finally found it.

She pulled on cut off shorts that hugged her muscular legs, and a black knit top. The part that covered her chest was knit very tightly, where the part that covered her stomach was more loosely knit and almost see through. On her feet she pulled on a pair on black and white converse high tops.

Turning to the mirror, Leah applied a little bit of makeup. Too much was just not her style at all. She left her hair down, but brushed her bangs into the side swoop. Downstairs she heard Seth eating breakfast, grabbing her cell phone she headed down there.

Seth, hearing her comes down the stairs said,

"Jeez take a long enough shower Leah. I almost thought you had knocked your head on something."

When she came into view, his jaw almost dropped. Leah laughed.

"What?"

Seth seemed to recover himself.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that you look really nice and haven't dressed up like that..."

She knew he was going to say since Sam. But she shoved it off. Leah was finally over Sam and was now having this problem with Jake.

Jake's POV

It was a little after nine when I remembered that the girl was going to meet us today. I mentally cussed before running towards home. There wouldn't be time to take a shower but I had to find some clean clothes at least.

Billy looked at me but said nothing as I ran thought the house in human form to get my clothes. He'd stopped asking or commenting on my sometimes naked state after a few months.

I tossed around a lot of dirty things before I found some clean shorts and a grey t-shirt for the space needle in Seattle. After some more digging I found some old black tennis shoes. My cell phone started to go off. It was a text from Quil.

_We're doing this meeting at 10 right?_

I sent back

_Yep, that's what Sam said._

Then I looked at the time and figured that if I wanted to walk over to the clearing and make in time, I'd better leave then.

Leah's POV

As Seth and I walked out of our house to walk through the woods to the clearing I smelt a very familiar smell coming strongly from our back yard. It was the smell of Jake's wolf. He wasn't there but he had been there. Judging from the smell, for a long time.

Then it hit me. He had slept in our back yard last night. Even thought he had imprinted, I felt a jolt in my heart. Even thought I was mad at him, he'd slept in my back yard on the ground. That was definitely worth something.

No one POV

Sam, Embry, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Embry were standing in the clearing at 5 till 10. They were pretty much waiting on the girl to get there, as well as Seth and Leah.

They heard some laughter coming from the east. Everyone looked over to see Seth coming through the trees.

"Seth that had to be the dumbest joke I have ever heard." Leah commented from behind him.

He scoffed.

"Then why are you laughing Lee?"

They both just continued laughing. The rest of the pack looked at Seth like he'd lost his mind. When Leah came into view everyone's jaw dropped. She never tried to dress up.

'She looks amazing.' Jake thought to himself.

Paul laughed and asked,

"Dressing up for a reason Leah?"

She gave him a smile that almost turned Jake's mind to mush. Then chuckled before saying,

"Actually, yes I did. I have a date this afternoon."

Jake felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. Someone else was going on a date with _his_ girl. That was not going to happen. Leah looked over at him. She smiled almost coyly.

A new voice pulled Jake out of his thoughts.

"Hello Sam. This must be your pack." The voice said.

Sonja was standing in front of the wolf pack. There was a small chance they could help her and she hoped something came of this for Rafael's sake.

"I'll let my pack introduce themselves." Sam said, gesturing at Paul and Jared.

"I'm Paul, this knuckle head is Jared."

She nodded.

"Hi, I'm Embry." Embry said with a flirtatious smile on his face. Sonja blushed a little bit.

"My name's Seth and this is my sister Leah."

Leah waved and gave Sonja a friendly smile.

"Jake."

She nodded to him figuring he was the kind that didn't talk much, like Micah.

"Hey, my name is Sonja." She introduced herself.

"I'm here looking for a friend of a friend. Sam said I could show you her picture and see if you have seen her."

Sonja reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out Karen's picture. She kept her eyes down, as she handed the picture to Paul. If any more of them saw her caramel eyes, there would be questions she didn't want to answer. It was bad enough that Sam had seen them even if they made no sense to him.

She leaned against a tree as they all looked at the picture. Her eyes scanned over everyone. There was some type of connection between Leah and Jake. It seemed a lot like how an alpha's beast will find it's true mate in someone. Interesting…

"None of them have seen her. I'm very sorry." Sam said handing back the picture.

"It's ok. I'll just head home then." She said putting it back in her pocket.

She started to walk away when Paul's voice stopped her.

"Wait. We need to ask you a few things first."

She knew this was going to happen but had preferred not to answer. That however was not an option.


	10. Hard to Explain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja and the plot are mine.**

**Sorry it took a while for me to update, been a bit buisy getting ready to go back to school. Anyways hope yall like this chapter, please review.**

No one's POV

Sonja looked at the ground. She had a feeling this was going to fall under the category of the questions she didn't want to have to answer.

Jared took a step towards her.

"Is that really why you are here?" he asked gesturing at the picture that was still in her hand.

She looked at it before nodding.

"Yes it is the reason I am here. It's a favor for a friend."

Now Sam walked forward.

"You have seen what we are. What exactly are you? I know you aren't human."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"I'm what they call a lycanthrope, or more commonly known as a shape shifter."

They all looked at her like she'd grown a second head. She was a shape shifter like them? As if reading their question in the air Sonja started to explain.

"I'm not exactly like you guys. My shape shifting abilities aren't hereditary. They came from a disease, not magic."

This seemed to raise more questions. Jake looked over at Leah, who was frowning about something. He felt the almost uncontrollable urge to go to her hand put his arms around her but knew that it was going to have to wait.

"What do you mean you got it from a disease?" Paul asked scratching his head.

Sonja POV

This wasn't exactly the easiest thing to explain. I couldn't even understand most of it sometimes. Right now I wished Rafael or Micah was here. They can explain this stuff way better than me.

"Well you guys know that a breed of vampires came out of hiding right?" I said hoping that they knew what I was talking about, some people still didn't know about it.

A tall and very pretty girl, Leah I believe she said her name was, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, we've heard about it." She said, her voice held a note that told me to get to my point.

"When vampires came out, there was a disease that became somewhat know too. The virus is called Lycanthropy."

Before they could say anything I continued,

"You can get it from being scratched or bitten by someone in their animal form. However, it's a selective virus. There was a case of a man getting torn up really bad by a weretiger and he turned out just fine. Yet another man got a small scratch, and then ended up turning furring on the next full moon."

Sam was giving me a look that I couldn't quite read. Most of the pack seemed to be trying to wrap their minds around this. I knew they were worried that I would give then the virus so I tried to smooth it out as best I could.

"Once you have a strain on the virus you can't catch another. You guys are already werewolves, so you would be immune to me anyway. I've also heard that there is a vaccine you can get, but you can't get rid of it once you have the virus. "

The one named Jake looked at me for a second before asking,

"So you won't be able to tell if someone is infected before a full moon?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It kind of depends. Sometimes they will experience stronger senses, or unusual strength. A few of people have even developed magic before they change for the first time. But other times they will show no signs."

They all were quiet again for a second. I really hoped they had no more questions. They really weren't my thing. When Embry opened his mouth I knew my hope was gone.

"So what are the types of lycanthropes?" He asked looking at me almost like he was bored.

"There are many. Some even have multiple types within a certain animal, like there are 4 different types of weretiger clans." I answered to the best of my ability. He seemed a bit disappointed that I didn't list out all of the types. I decided that if he still wanted to know later, I'd have him call Rafael or maybe Richard if he was in a better mood these days.

I then realized that Seth was the only person who hadn't asked any questions. He seemed like he was thinking of one to ask but wasn't sure how to ask me. So I decided the faster I got all the questions answered, the faster I could talk to Jean-Claude about getting out of here.

"Seth, was there something you wanted to ask?" I asked looking at him as his brows came together in thought. For some reason he reminded me of Nathaniel. Maybe it was the innocence.

He seemed to struggle over it for a few more seconds before asking,

"So do you drink blood like vampires? Or do you just eat food like us?"

Well that one I had to answer truthfully.

"We only need blood on rare occations. For the most part we just eat food like normal people. We are a lot like you guys, yet very different." I said softly.

No one's POV

For a few minutes no one said anything. They all wanted to ask her what her animal was but didn't want to seem rude. Jake was the one who broke the impending silence.

"What type of wereanimal are you? A wolf like us?" he asked looking right at Sonja.

She looked kind of uncomfortable at the question, but answered.

"I'm a wereleopard. I'm also one of the few alphas in my pard."

They looked a bit confused. So Sonja added,

"A pard is the equivalent of your pack. It's just our word for it."

Suddenly there was music filling the clearing. It was 'Sexy Bitch by Akon and David Guetta'. Everyone looked at one another in confusion. Sonja realized it was her phone and pulled it out of her pocket. The caller ID read Nathaniel. She quickly flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Where the hell did you go Nathaniel?" she said in a worried voice, not even bothering to say hello. The voice on the other end of the line however wasn't Nathaniel's.

"Your friend is here with me. I must say your edicet is very lacking. By the laws placed by the councel I can keep him until I deem otherwise."

Sonja was very confused. What vampire laws had they broken? She wasn't here as the animal to call of anyone.

"We aren't here for any type of political reasoning. Therefore we have broken no vampire or lycanthrope laws."

The pack looked at her like she'd lost her mind. However, whatever was going on with Nathaniel was more important to her then what they must be thinking.

The voice on the other end of the line laughed like she'd said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"If you want this leopard back so bad, you can come get him yourself. That is if you can find him."

Then before Sonja could ask the man anything else, the line went dead.

**A/N: Sorry that there wasn't much Jake/Leah in this chapter. I had hoped to put Jake telling her about the imprint in this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long. Promise there will be a bunch more Jake/Leah in the next chapter :). Please tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	11. I Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Just Sonja and the plot.**

**Haha, sorry it took a while to update. I've had cross country every morning at 7 this week. Been wanting to get this chapter up wor a while just haven't had time. Read and review pretty please and thank you.**

Jake's POV

Sonja quickly left the clearing to make a few calls. She wouldn't tell us what was wrong, just that it was an emergency. Just about everyone in the pack was worried.

I looked over at Leah. More than anything I wanted to tell her that she was my imprint. She was who I was meant to be with. I'd only imprinted a day ago and I felt like it had been forever.

Leah gave me a smile that was somewhat hostile. I felt pain shimmer through me. That's when I decided I needed to tell her, whatever it took for her not to be mad at me.

On long strides, I walked across the clearing and grabbed Leah's hand.

"I need to talk to Leah for a moment alone." I told Sam. He looked confused for a second, then nodded.

Leah scowled at me as I pulled her out of earshot of the pack. When I let go of her wrist she pulled away like I'd burned her.

"What the hell do you want, Jake?" she nearly snarled at me.

"I need to tell you something really important."

I didn't know how to tell her that she was the one I had imprinted on. She was sure to feel it too. Why was she being so hostile towards me?

"Oh, and what's that?" she didn't look very interested in what I was saying.

"Leah…" I said softly walking towards her.

Leah's POV

I was trying so hard to be mad at him. That plan however, wasn't working. The hurt look on his face was killing me.

"Leah…"

That was nearly my undoing. He walked up to me and put his hands on my upper arms. I tried as hard as I could not to flinch a little bit. I know he felt it.

I looked at my feet in embarrassment. When I looked back up, Jake's face was an inch from mine. I gasped slightly. It took all I had not to close the distance and kiss him.

"Leah… Please." He whispered.

I had no idea what he was saying please for. But I felt a strange bit of hope and heat fills me. Before I could stop myself, I closed the distance between my lips and Jake's.

Much to my surprise, he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. One of his hands tangled itself in my hair. I've never felt so happy in my whole life. It felt so perfect, like it was what was meant to happen. I have no idea why. Shortly later, we both pulled away for air.

"You, I imprinted on you." He said setting his forehead against mine looking into my eyes.

My heart stopped.

"You imprinted on me? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, trying not to stumble over my words.

He laughed then said,

"I did. You pushed me away if you don't recall."

Jake POV

She looked kind of surprised when I told her that I had imprinted on her.

"Why didn't this happen earlier? We've been wolves for a while and you just imprint now?" she said giving me a confused expression.

I honestly had no idea. Maybe it had something to do with the vampires, like how they pulled kids into being wolves. There might be something about it in the records of our people. I'd ask Quil's grandpa when I got the chance.

"I have no idea, Leah. All I know is that I did imprint on you. Please tell me you feel it too?" I asked feeling a little hopeless that maybe she didn't feel the pull of the imprint.

She sighed so low that a human wouldn't have heard it. That confused me and made me more worried.

"I cared about you before the imprint. They seemed a bit stronger these last few days, but I thought nothing of it. That's why I jumped to conclusions about the imprint thing. I didn't want to have my heart ripped out of my chest again, like with Sam." Leah said running her hands down my arms lightly, almost as if she was trying to soothe me.

Hearing her talk about Sam hurting her made my vision go red. How dare he hurt her like that even if it was an accident? The thought just made me mad. I dropped down on my knees in front of my imprint.

"Leah, I promise that I will never hurt you as you have been in the past. You will be insured that I will always choose you." I whispered lightly, knowing she could hear me just fine.

Leah smiled and ran a hand through my short hair. I tried my hardest not to lean against her thigh and purr like a cat.

"Trust me Mr. Black; I will hold you to the promise."


	12. My World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. Sonja, the mystery caller, and the storyline are mine.**

**Sorry that it's been a long time since I've updated. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is short and kinda sucky. I just needed to get back into it with a filler chapter. The next one will be much better, promise. Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far.**

Sonja's POV

I flipped my phone open and called the one person that might know what was going on, Jean-Claude. I hoped he was awake even though it was during the day. The phone rang three times before his voice came over the phone.

"You are calling me during the day it must be something very important." Jean-Claude said in his slightly French accent.

I decided, for the moment, to not tell him about the werewolves. Just about whatever was going on with Nathanial.

"Is there a Master of the City for Seattle?" I asked, half knowing the answer already.

"Yes, there is one. I'm guessing that means you're in trouble with this person?" he asked. I could tell from his voice that he wasn't judging me.

So, I told him all about what the vampire had said and what was going on with our search for Rafael. For several moments, there was nothing on the other line. Then Jean-Claude replied,

"It sounds like your only choice is to go to this vampire's home and try to tell them the reason you are here. I just hope that they can tell when someone is lying and truthful. Unfortunately that is all the advice I can offer you at the moment, peu une."

I thanked him for what advice he gave me and hung up the phone. If there was one thing I hated, it was vampire politics. Somehow, thanks to Anita, I always seem to be sucked right up into the middle of them.

Slowly I walked back to where the werewolves were waiting for me. They must be wondering what is going on. As I'm walking back I see Jake and Leah coming from the trees holding hands. I smile to myself slightly.

"What's going on?" Sam asked me, looking at me wearily.

It takes all of my self-control not to roll my eyes. Anything happens and it must be against their pack. I'm much too tired to fight any type of battle, so I just say,

"Nothing that involves you. I must take care of it by myself. Trust me it won't affect you in the slightest." I stated before moving to leave the clearing.

I hear someone move forward. Quickly I turn, expecting someone to try and attack me. Sam raises his hands in surrender.

"We only want to help you. Please accept our help." He says to me, and the whole pack nods in agreement.

I sigh.

"I would, but I don't want to drag you into my world. It's not a place for good people. They don't last long in the world I have to live in." I told them, "But I might need help when I get back from where I have to go if you are still willing to help me."

They all look hesitant for a few minutes, but slowly they all look at Sam. I know how hard it can be to keep from helping your friends. If I take them with me however, they won't be so willing to be friends of mine. Finally, Sam nods in agreement.

"Thank you. I will be back within a couple of days. If I'm not back here in two days call this number." I handed them Jean-Claude's number on a piece of paper. If things should go bad, he might be able to help me. After saying my good-byes to everyone, I turned around and headed back towards the town. I still had no idea how to play this one out.


	13. The Vote

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight or Anita Blake character or reference. Only the plot and Sonja belong to me.**

**Sorry it's been such a long wait for a new chapter, I've just had so much going on lately. Maybe now that I'm out of school the updates will come in a lot sooner. Thanks everyone, please read and review.**

**No One POV**

Sonja looked down at all the clothes on her bed. She hadn't expected to have to deal with any type of vampire politics and therefore hadn't packed anything out of the ordinary t-shirts and jeans. Knowing how Master vampires view lycanthropes, Sonja doubted that any of the clothes she had with her were going to suffice. If agitation she flung all of the clothes from the bed and flopped down on it.

The one thing on this earth that made Sonja want to gouge her eyes out was vampire politics. Her Nimir-Ra, the queen of the leopards Anita Blake, was the human servant of Jean-Claude. This meant that whenever Jean-Claude went to go kiss someone's ass, as frequently occurs these days, Sonja was forced to go as one of their assets. In the vampire world lycanthropes were little better then dogs and were expected to dress as such to display power. It pissed Sonja off to no end that she was forced to act like a little guard dog to a bunch of vampires just because her leader was fucking every guy that came her way.

Shaking her head to dislodge those thoughts, Sonja slowly got up to repack her clothes. As much as she hated having to bow down, they had Nathanial and Anita would kill her if anything were to happen to him. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered to stay around her pard. After she had packed all of her clothes back into her suitcase, she tossed it and Nathanial's untouched suitcase into the back seat of the El Camino. Wasting no time, she pealed out of the parking lot and onto the highway headed towards Seattle.

**Back on the Reservation**:

**No One POV**

"I know that she said that she didn't want us to be involved but I have a feeling that this isn't something that she should have to deal with on her own." Emily said to the group of Indian boys that were lounging all around her and Sam's home.

No one seemed to move or even acknowledge that she had even said anything. They were all thinking the same thing but were unsure how to go about helping her. One part of the problem was that they knew next to nothing about this girl and didn't know how it would affect the pack. Sam stood slowly, looking at the people who filled his home.

"Emily is right." He said, giving her a short look of love and devotion before going on, "This girl has given us no reason to distrust her and could be a powerful ally if we play our cards right. Whatever trouble she is in, is most likely too much for her to take on all by herself."

Several members of the pack nodded and murmured in agreement before Sam went on,

"Even though she comes from a different background, she is just like us. I have a strong feeling that if we were in trouble that she would help us. That is why I would like to take a vote on what you think we should do in this situation."

Sam gestured at Emily to bring him a pad of sticky notes and a handful of pencils. Moving them into one hand, Sam handed the pad to the closest person to him. Everyone seemed confused as to what Sam was doing.

"I know this isn't our usual way of voting, but I believe that this is a case for exception. I would like all of you to write down what you think we should do and for what reasons. You don't have to tell who it's from if you don't want to. Then when you are done, you will just put it in this jar and we will see what the majority of the pack wants to do."

**Jake's POV**:

I was unsure of what my thoughts on this issue were. There must be a reason she flat out refused our help with whatever was going on. Part of me thought that it might be that pride wouldn't let her accept our help, but I threw that thought out pretty quickly. Sonja didn't seem to be the type to let her own feelings conflict with the necessary course of action.

This led me to think that maybe it was the problem itself that she didn't want us to know about or be involved with. Maybe she was being hunted down by a mafia hit man because she had ripped them off in a drug bust. I failed in stopping the chuckle that this thought brought about. Leah, who was sitting next to me, gave me a look that said I had lost my mind. I gave her what I hoped was a killer smile and went back to my train of thought.

After a few more minutes of thinking I was no closer to know what I wanted to do. I felt like banging my head against the floor in frustration if it would have helped me any, not that it would have caused me any pain. With a sigh, I let my mind wonder. Suddenly a thought hit me. The thought was so perfect I almost cried. Not really, just kidding about the crying part. But it was a really good idea. Picking up the pen I quickly started to write out my plan of action.

**A/N: Sorry if I seemed to be ranting a little bit at the beginning of this chapter. That was the one thing that annoyed me about the Anita Blake books was that all that the later ones were revolved around was the sex and the vampire politic crap and no longer about the mythology or creatures like in the earlier books. Anyways sorry if that came off as ranting because I know that if it were me, I'd be pissed too. Haha, well review everyone :)**


	14. Telling Sam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. All I own is the plot and Sonja.**

**This chapter is pretty short. I was just trying to get this part out of the way before I continued on with the story. Read and review pretty please :).**

Sam's POV

As every member of my pack came up to put their suggestions into the jar, I looked each of them in the eyes trying to judge what they might be thinking. Emily was standing next to me with her hand enclosing mine. She was like my rock in a storm. I still felt horrible about what I had done to her when I lost control. In all honesty, I wouldn't have blamed her if she had been terrified of me after that. We aren't human beings anymore, we are monsters no matter how well we hide it. She was the only thing that kept me sane sometimes. Jacob walked up to the coffe table next to me that held the jar. He touched my shoulder, then said to me,

" Sam, I need to talk to you about something."

I saw Leah's head snap up at what he said. That really confused me but I tried not to let it show on my face. I nodded at Jake and pulled him out the back door into the yard.

"What did you want to talk to me about Jake?" I asked not at all knowing what to expect.

Jake took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before he said,

"Somehow I've imprinted on Leah."

We both let what he had said hang in the air. I wasn't sure how to feel about what he had said. Even after what had happened, I still cared about Leah. Not in the way I did Emily but I still did. I know understood why Jake had asked me what imprinting felt like. The second thought that plagued me was why did in happen now. Both of them had been wolves for a while, what would have caused this to only just happen? Choosing my words carefully I replied,

"I am very glad that Leah is happy now and has found the one meant for her. My congratulation goes out to you Jake. You have both been broken and I am glad that you have found comfort in each other. However, what confuses me is why this only just happened just now and not when you first changed."

Jake smiled at my answer and seemed to be relieved. I couldn't begin to guess why, which confused me slightly.

"Thank you Sam. I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I know how much Leah means to you."

I didn't smile back at him, but I did nodd. After I had done that he continued,

"Do you think that the elders might have some explanation for this?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. The elders had access to hundreds of years of our history and would know if something like this had ever happened before. But for all we knew this could be something completely new. Then my thoughts took a different lane. Sonja might have some sort of idea as to what was going on. She said that she knew a lot about the other shapeshifters out there that we had no exposure to here.

"There is a chance that they may know something. If they don't, I would bet that Sonja would have some idea."

Jake nodded his head. I could tell that for some reason, we all trusted Sonja even though we knew next to nothing about her. We could only hope that she was someone worth the trust we were all putting towards her. If not, then we are in for a lot of trouble.

"We should probably head back into the house. The decision needs to be made before we do anything else."


	15. The Inquiry

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake. The plot and Sonja are the only things that belong to me.**

**Well this chapter is longer than I usually end up writing which I think is really good. Let me know what you think of it :).**

**Sonja POV**:

I decided to stop in Port Angeles to try and get some 'proper lycanthrope attire'. Trust me, if Nathanial's life wasn't on the line then I would just tell the vampire exactly what I thought of everything. In this case however, I had no choice at all.

The only store they had that would sell what I needed was on the street that ran parallel with the main street and wasn't very hard to find. The store's name, Dark Dreams, was flashing in neon lights through the display windows and the main entrance was flanked by people clad in leather smoking cigarettes. It was the type of store that a year ago I would have walked past without even a second glance. However, times change us and not always for the best.

By the looks the people on the street were giving me, I guess I looked more out of place then I thought. My t-shirt was a dark blue as were my jeans. Not the typical attire of people running around this part of town, but the best I could do. Squaring my shoulders, I headed towards the entrance of Dark Dreams.

Before I had become lycanthrope, the men and women that stood out on the streets around me would have scared the shit out of me. Now they were nothing compared with some of the things I had had to face alongside Jean-Claude and Anita. That thought alone gave me some reassurance. Yet, I still felt a twinge of unease in my gut and I had no idea what its purpose might be.

I walked past the biker looking people surrounding the door and didn't even blink when a few of them blew smoke in my face. It smelled horrible, like all of the disgusting chemicals that are put into them, but it wasn't threatening. Plus, my lycanthrope virus wouldn't allow me to get any kind of sickness cancer included. Using only one hand, I pulled the glass door open and stepped into the store.

Deciding that I wanted to spend as little time as possible in the store I just went for what I saw first. After trying it on I realized that it was a pair of black leather pants and a tight black vinyl halter top. Unfortunately, it covered too much skin to serve the necessary purpose. Rushing through my searching, I found the outfit that I decided would work out well enough. It was a pair of very short black spandex shorts with thigh high black leather boots that were flat heeled and laced up the front. This left some of the skin on my thighs visible. The top was a black vinyl bra with black and silver straps that criss-crossed over her body from her stomach to her shoulders. I was almost tempted to get a collar to wear but after some thought I decided that it was more of a canine thing.

After I had bought my outfit, I walked out of the store and back to my car. Tossing the bag into the back seat, I stepped on the gas and got out of the city before I could let my thoughts catch up with me.

**Embry POV**:

I leaned back into the chair I was sitting in and looked over at Quil, the closest person to me. He still had the sticky note in his hand and it didn't look like he had written much. Sam must be at a complete loss of what to do if he was asking what we thought of the situation individually.

Personally, I really didn't know what to do. We don't know much of anything about the girl. I felt like I could trust her for some strange reason, but that wasn't always the case. The sticky note in my own hands was pretty much empty, showing just how unsure I was.

**Sam POV**:

After I came back in from talking with Jake I noticed the way that Jake and Leah looked at each other. I felt a strange feeling in my chest. At first I thought it might have been jealousy but then realized that it was a form of relief that I hadn't hurt Leah beyond repair like I had thought about many different times. Leah seemed to notice my smile and gave me a genuine smile back.

"Sam?" I heard someone ask. I turned my head to see that it was Quil. With a nod of my head I gestured that I was listening and for him to go on.

"If we don't really have an idea, do we have to come up with one or is it ok if we just decide from someone else's idea? Because, I honestly don't have any ideas that are very good and like Sonja said we don't know much of anything about her world."

What Quil said made an excellent point. We were going about the wrong way to help her if we didn't really know a whole lot about the world that she lived in. Finding and talking to someone who was in on that world would be a good place to start. I have a feeling that the Cullen's might be able to help us with that.

"You are very right, Quil. Learning a bit more about her world is going to be a must. Unfortunately that help is possibly going to come from the Cullen's. I would like to call a vote on whether we should or shouldn't get involved with Sonja's problems."

Everyone gave me a nod that showed me that they were paying attention. I asked who thought it would be a good idea to get involved to try and help her. Just about everyone raised their hands. That was a very good sign. The ones who didn't raise their hands turned out to be unsure. We settled on calling the Cullen's and planning a time to sit down and talk face to face.

_That Evening: Cullen House_

**Bella POV**:

Carlisle had called everyone to come into the house (myself included) and informed us that the werewolves would be coming over to talk to us about something. He kept the purpose of their visit a secret which raised a red flag with me. This meant that the wolves hadn't told him or he didn't know what the rest of us would think of it.

Now all of the Cullen family was sitting around their living room with extra furniture set out for the pack to use. Everyone seemed on their toes as if they expected things to go badly because this was the Cullen's home turf. I twisted a strand of hair around my finger to try and keep my hands from shaking. Something about this meeting just felt wrong. Edward's hand closed around mine in an attempt to reassure me. I looked into his beautiful face and wonder again as I often do, why he chose me.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the wolves. Carlisle was at the door before I could blink. He opened it and ushered the wolves inside. Sam ducked slightly to step through the door. Next Jake and Leah stepped in. I felt my heart skip a beat when I noticed that they were holding hands, and was soon followed by a wave of anger. Jake was my best friend, I reasoned with myself, I'm just mad because he didn't tell me about this. Deciding that I would confront him later, I leaned back into Edward's shoulder and remained silent.

**Jake's POV**:

Sam, Leah, Embry, Jared, and I were the ones that were selected to go to the Cullen's house. I had suggested to Sam that we not take the whole pack, as that might come across as a threat which it was far from. Plus I didn't know how some of our pack members would act around the Cullen's. As we arrived at the house I felt the usual feeling of uneasiness that came with being around vampires no matter how peaceful they were. Leah sensed my unease and wrapped her arm around my waist. I turned to her and gave her a giant hug that I hope showed the years of friendship that had gotten us to be this close. She gave me a killer smile that confirmed it for me and dragged me towards the door by my hand.

As we walked into the house I saw Bella sitting on the couch holding hands with the bloodsu- Edward, I corrected myself mentally, which received a smile from Edward. For the first time in a long time I looked at them and felt nothing. No remorse, no jealousy, not even hatred. I felt as if I was looking at another random couple on the street and it felt amazing. From the look on his face, I could tell that Edward was happy for me and it was then that I decided that now that I was no longer running after Bella like a puppy we could turn out to be decent friends. I saw Edward nod at the last part of my thought as Bella looked between Leah and I.

She didn't look as happy with the situation. Her emotions changed from confusion, to anger with a bit of hurt, and settling on a look of indifference, before she leaned against Edward.

I plopped down in a love seat and pulled Leah down next to me. If she wasn't so balanced I'm sure that she would have fallen into my lap. She turned her head towards me and gave me a look of mock anger. I chuckled at this and was tempted to ruffle her hair but decided that this wasn't the best place to be messing around.

After all of us had sat down, the head vampire Carlisle looked at all of us and said,

"May I ask what the nature of this visit is?"

Sam decided that he was going to answer and leaned forward into his chair.

"We need some information on the disease known as lycanthropy and the world of the vampires that came out of hiding."

All of the Cullen's froze as if this was some type of forbidden topic. I had a bad feeling that we weren't going to like what they were going to say.

**A/N: I had to have a little bit of what Bella thought of Jake and Leah :P. Will go into a little bit more detail of that and what the wolves can look forward to in Sonja's world next chapter. Please review :).**


	16. A Deeper Look

**I was on here the other day and realized that it has been a while since I updated this story, so here is another chapter to hopefully make up for that lol :). Please review and tell me what you think, thank you much.**

**Carlisle POV**:

I was completely taken aback by what the wolves had asked us. Why would they want to know about the world of the other vampires, unless they had come across something that tied into that world. Everyone from my family was looking at me, judging what I was thinking I suppose. Deciding that if their reasoning was important enough then they would let us know, I started with the most basic of information.

"The vampires that have come out of hiding are very different than us. Unlike us they have weaknesses; such as the traditional silver and sunlight."

No one said a word so I took this as a hint to continue on.

"All of their kind has a power of some sort like Edward, Alice and Jasper. The universal ability they all share is the ability to control other beings, usually humans or weaker vampires. Where we have the Volturi to keep us in line, they have what is called the Council. Beneath the Council are the Masters of the City."

The werewolf who I believe is named Jared then says,

"So Masters of the City are rulers in major cities right?"

I nod, figuring that he has more to his question.

"Does every city have one?"

"No, not every major city does." I said in what I hope was an assuring voice, "Some larger areas are ruled by a single ruler like large cities have. If they don't have a major city in their territory it's larger in area, to have even population under each Master."

I had a very bad feeling that this had something to do with Washington's own Master vampire. Part of me really hoped that this assumption was wrong, but the growling sound that was coming from Edward told me otherwise. Their leader, Sam, leaned forward in his seat as if suddenly realizing something.

"Where do were animals fit into all of this?" he asked, looking from me to Jacob. I knew that the answer to this question was likely to upset them, so I tried to phrase it as delicately as I could.

"Some vampires have an ability known as having an animal to call. To the vampire culture, were animals are seen as second class citizens since they can be controlled easily. They are expected to dress like what they are, sourses for feeding and satisfying vampires visiting their Master. Most weres hate vampires more than anything else in the world."

**Sam POV:**

Hearing what power vampires held over Sonja and her kind made me sick. It's part of the vampire nature to believe that, besides them, not another being on this Earth is worth anything. I was glad the Cullen's weren't like that. Just thinking how our history would have gone if vampires were able to control us made my body shake.

I could almost feel the anger radiating off of my pack members. They were suddenly scared for themselves, and their families. I didn't blame them for that. Thinking back to what she had said earlier, Sonja was right. We wouldn't last long in a world where vampires treat were animals like blood banks and sex slaves. However, I didn't like the thought of sitting back and not helping someone who was stuck in a world like that. I looked around at the people I had brought with me. All of their faces told me the same thing. We were going to do everything in our power to help Sonja.

**Sonja POV:**

I was on the outskirts of Seattle when I felt the vampire's power. It was almost unlike anything I had ever felt before; like pure darkness, more or less. The vampire was either very powerful, or his power covered a large area by nature. For my sake, I really hoped it was the later.

**Jacob POV:**

"Ok, we need to go." Sam told the Cullen's, before turning towards the rest of us. From the look in his eyes, I could tell the decision he had made. To show him that I understood I gave him a small nod.

Carlisle looked from me to Leah then to Sam. He seemed to be processing and trying to figure out what had caused this sudden interest. I had a feeling that if he was able to put two and two together then he might suggest one of them comes with us. I didn't have much of a problem with them, but 3 hours in a car with a vampire would drive my senses crazy. I heard a chuckle from beside me and turned to give Edward a look.

"What is the problem that you are experiencing? We might be able to help you." Carlisle said, "Vampires of that lineage don't view were animals very highly. If a vampire goes with you things might be better."

After he said it I realized that he was right. If we tried to go help her on our own we could be in trouble if they could control wolves. From the corner of my eye, I would see Sam coming to a similar assumption. I could feel the alpha in Sam starting to come out.

"Ok, we will take two of you with us, but we get to decide who we take. We are going to visit the Master of Seattle. I don't want to take someone who isn't able to help us if it comes down to that." Sam said as he stood from his chair. Carlisle looked around at the other vampires. I knew that they weren't exactly happy at the idea of possibly working with us. They were all stoic in posture as they seemed to think over our request.

Carlisle finally responded for them.

"All right, I can see the reasoning in your logic Sam. Who do you want to take with you?"

Sam was quiet for a few minutes. Turning my head slightly towards him, I gestured with my eyes at who I thought would be good. He caught my action and nodded at my choices. Turning back to Carlisle he said,

"We would like to take Edward and Jasper, if that is ok with them of course."

Edward immediately stepped forward and agreed to help us. Jasper was silent for a few minutes. I had a bad feeling that he was going to say no and we would be stuck with just Edward. Then all of a sudden, Jasper nodded at Sam and came towards us.

The little vampire, Alice stepped forward.

"You guys may want to take one of our cars if you want to make it to Seattle in good time." She tossed a set of keys at Sam, "Now I would suggest you hurry before it's too late to help the girl with the caramel eyes. "

She gave us a knowing look and I smiled as Sam thanked her for the keys. We knew we didn't have time to go back and get the rest of the pack. So we all ran out to the garage. Also knowing we wouldn't all fit in one car, we split our group in half; Sam, Embry and Jared went in one car, Leah and I went in another with the two vampires. I had barely buckled my seat belt before the car hurled out of the garage and down the driveway.

**Edward POV:**

As soon as we were on the highway I glanced at Jacob. I knew that he was now with Leah and that gave me great relief. Although I had nothing against him, I was glad he was no longer trying to pursue Bella. Knowing that we had a while before we got there, I decided that Jasper and I needed to know what we were getting into.

"Why are we visiting the Master of Seattle?" I asked, letting the question settle in the air between myself and the werewolves. About a minute after I asked Jacob began to explain.

"Sam met a girl who is like us but a leopard instead of a wolf. She was here looking for someone and I guess someone she was searching with was captured by the vampire because of some misunderstanding. The wereleopard, her name is Sonja, had to go to Seattle to try and get the vampire to let her friend go." He explained somewhat quickly, "We were thinking about helping her, but after she warned us about the way her world works we decided to learn more about it before we jumped into anything. After hearing what might happen to her at the hands of that vamp, it was a fairly immediate that it became clear she would need help."

After he said that, he went silent. The words jumped back and forth in my mind. I hadn't even met this girl, but from the thoughts of her in Jacob's head, I was beginning to feel sorry for the girl. It was evident in her face when she was on the phone that she wanted nothing to do with the world of vampire politics. Pushing down slightly more on the gas, the car leapt forward at even faster speeds.

**Sonja POV:**

I had been sitting in the car about a mile away from the Master's home for almost an hour. Part of me wanted to just go in with a .45 to blow the vampire's head off. The other part of me knew that Anita would literally tear my heart out for endangering one of her countless lovers. With a sigh, I turned towards the direction of where the vampire resided. I knew a way that would get Nathanial out easily. Getting me out afterwards was much less likely.

Deciding that maybe this was one of my only chances to get away from the life that I had been forced to live since I became a were leopard, I quickly changed into the outfit I had bought in Port Angeles and started the car. With no second thoughts, I drove in the direction of the Master of Seattle's residence.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter was good. I wanted to give the pack a bit of a look into what the other vampires are like. Hopefully, I will have another chapter up soon :)**


	17. The Master of Seattle

**Hello, I wrote this chapter last week and meant to put it up then but I had three tests which took up most of my time :). Anyways here's the next chapter. Please read and review, thanks.**

**Sonja POV**

I stood as still as a statue on the front steps to the vampire's home. The same possibility of just running away and letting Anita deal with it herself flowed through my head. But the same reasons why I couldn't also flowed through my head. With a sigh, I continued up the stairs and knocked on the front door. Not even a second later, the door swung open and a human stood in the doorway.

The human was the typical vampire groupie. Her hair was black and hacked at different lengths, the longest being just past her shoulders. She had on way too much eye makeup. The darkness of her eyeliner compared to her gray eyes made her face look more freaky than pretty. Her attire was typical, short skanky black dress. Not that I was one to talk in the outfit I was wearing. She gave me the once over, a look of disgust marring her face.

"You must be the leopard the Master has been waiting for. Come inside." She said, her voice sounding way too fake. I said nothing but followed her in.

The outside of the house made it look old and one of the outdated buildings in the city. Its inside on the other hand looked like all the furniture had been bought yesterday. All of the lights in the hall were made of stainless steel, as were the occasional end table each which held a piece of modern art. We walked past dozens of doors and I wondered which one Nathanial was behind.

I was so deep in thought that I almost ran into the human girl when she stopped at a set of dark wooded French doors. She pushed one open, gesturing at me to go inside. Without looking at her or the room in front of me I stepped in, hearing the door click shut behind me.

Sitting in a tall backed leather chair was a man who looked to be of Mediterranean decent. His skin had at one time been a permanent tropical tan, however years of no sun had given a background of paleness. From this distance I could tell that his eyes were a dark brown that bordered on black. Surrounding him were other much younger vampires and a few were animals. I would have guessed them to be wolves but I wasn't sure.

The seated vampire looked up then and gave me smile that scared the piss out of me. It was the smile of someone who had done horrible things in his life and felt no remorse. Raising a hand, he gestured for me to come forward. I walked forward slowly, stopping a few feet from his feet and dropped to my knees. My long braid slipped over my shoulder and nearly reached the ground.

"Welcome leopard. I was beginning to wondering if you were coming at all."

I was going to respond but knew that it was part of the code that 'animals' don't speak unless it was a direct question. There was a slight hint of an accent in his voice; I would have guessed Roman or Classical Greek As if he knew about the inner turmoil I always had when dealing with vampires, he laughed and motioned for me to stand up. Without looking directly at him, I pulled myself to my feet and waited for him to continue.

"My name is Aiolos, and as I'm sure you know I'm the Master of Seattle." He said leaning back in his chair looking over me. His name confirmed that he was a Greek vampire.

"What is your name leopard?"

"Sonja, sir." I said knowing that he couldn't care less what my name was. He nodded softly as if he was thinking about something.

"Now, tell me why you and your handsome friend are here." He ordered looking straight into my eyes, trying to tell if I was lying. That was a good sign.

"We are from St. Luis. The king of the local Rodere is a close friend to both of us. He has been having trouble with his ex-wife. She ran off with his son. Trying to help as much as I can, my friend and I have been going up the coast looking for any sign of her to try and talk her out of taking their son away. We meant no political disrespect I assure you." I told him honestly, hoping that this would be done and over with soon enough.

He was silent for a few minutes, seemingly turning my story over in his head. Suddenly, he locked eyes with one of the other vampires, who nodded and left the room through a door next to Aiolos. Looking back at me he asked,

"Since you were looking all the way up the western coast I assume you have a picture of this woman you are looking for." He waited for me to nod before continuing, "I want to see the picture of this woman."

Reaching into the waistband of the spandex shorts I pulled out the picture of Karen and handed it to the Greek vampire. He took one look at it before giving me that sadistic smile. I felt my heart drop. I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"I really do hate to tell you this," He started

I doubt it, I thought viciously but nodding softly.

"The woman you are looking for is dead."

**Sam POV**

The closer we got to Seattle the worse the feel of darkness came over me. I could tell that Embry and Jared were feeling the same way. Turning away from them slightly, I pulled my cellphone out of my shorts pocket. Edward was right in front of us driving 40 mph over the speed limit. By my best guess we were around 20 minutes out of Seattle. Dialing Jacob, I put the phone to my ear. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hey Sam, Edward says to just follow him. He knows here the Master lives. There isn't too much traffic to worry about_."

Glancing out the window, I could see the sun setting on the horizon.

"Ok." I said as I turned back to the road, "What is the plan?"

"_Edward wants to sit outside and get a pinpoint on some thoughts so we have an idea of what's going on in there before we get involved. We need to know what the vampire's motive is then work around that_."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I stated back at him before saying my good byes and hanging up the phone.

**Sonja's POV**:

"_The woman you are looking for is dead."_

For several moments that's all that I could hear. I had failed Rafael, I had failed is son. Aiolos looked at me with fake sympathy. I resisted the urge to snarl and leap at him.

"How do you know?" I asked him, looking up from the ground. Again with the sadistic smile, I tried not to get worried.

"Because I was the one who killed her." He said his voice hinting with pride. Knowing that he would want to boast on this event, I waited for him to continue.

"She and a bitch of a vampire were working together to make newborns in my territory. I brought her here and she confessed to what she had done. The vampire I didn't bother talking to, I just killed her."

I tried to suppress a shiver at the thought. Suddenly, I realized something. Aiolos hadn't said anything about Rafael's son. I didn't know whether I should be worried or relieved.

"You know that we weren't here to do any harm to you. Can you please let my friend go so we can return to St. Luis?" I asked the vampire, bowing my head in submission. I'm sure if he were human he would have scoffed at me.

"Actually you see we have this little problem." He informed me dramatically. I held my breath.

"Not only is your leopard friend here, but also a little boy. He came with that woman from your picture. You can take one of the two with you but the other has to stay here."

That stopped me. He had Nathanial and Rafael's son. I had been assuming that Aiolos wouldn't let both Nathanial and me go. I hadn't been planning on him having Rafael's son. The problem was I couldn't leave either of them. I couldn't leave Nathanial. Even though he was one of Anita's boy toys, which severely went against my morals, he was one of my pack members and one of my best friends. Anita had a tie with him, and if she didn't know he was in trouble by now she would soon. I knew also that if he didn't make it out of here it would be me who paid the price no matter the reason. If I left Rafael's son not only would I be leaving a child in the hands of a monster, but I would be betraying any trust Rafael had in me. Looking at the room around me I let out a sigh and feel to my knees.

"I assume that you have come to some sort of a decision leopard?" Aiolos asked with a glint in his eye that confused me for a second. He knew I wouldn't be able to choose between Nathanial and a child. I knew what had to be done. Even though I didn't like the idea, they would be safe. Looking up at Aiolos from my spot I whispered,

"Let them both go. I will stay here in their places."

The glint in his eye grew brighter and I knew that I had done what he wanted all along. At that moment, the man who had left came back in dragging a very hurt Nathanial by his arm. From the looks of it he had been silvered all over his shoulders and chest. Just looking at him made my body hurt. Not a second later, another man came in holding Rafael's child. I'd never seen the boy before but I could see Rafael in him. The boy looked terrified, and I didn't blame him a bit. That was exactly how I was feeling inside too.

Nathanial's violet eyes opened and looked over at me.

"Sonja, you came for us." His voice sounded very weak, "Now we can go home."

Trying not to break down I said in as strong of a voice as I could manage,

"Not we, just you two. I'm sorry Nathanial but that was the price."

Nathanial looked like he was going to cry as well. I lowered my eyes back to the floor so I wouldn't have to see the hurt in his face. Aiolos, obviously tired of the sorrow of the moment had his men take Nathanial and the boy out to my car. Now turning to me Aiolos said,

"Chain her up. I have plans for her after I finish talking with my guests."

Suddenly I felt my arms being grabbed and my wrists being bound with silver. The hissing noise and burning skin smell almost overwhelmed me. I tried not to gag at the strength of the smell to my senses. I didn't resist as the people behind me dragged me down another hallway. We entered a room that had chains with collars nailed to the wall, and tables with silver utensils sitting on them.

One of the vampires grabbed my braid and dragged me backwards before latching one of the collars on my neck. He ripped the wrist restraints off, to which I hissed in pain.

"Now you have fun in here little girl, the Master will have a lot of fun with you." He said smiling widely enough to show his fangs.

The two vampires turned and left the room closing the door behind them. In the darkness, I finally let the tears of anger and shame roll down my cheeks. This wasn't the first time I wished that I could still be the happy little innocent college girl I had been before I caught lycanthropy. Looking around me I noted that those days were over a long time ago.

**A/N: I haven't read the Anita Blake books in a while. I can't remember if they ever said what Rafael's son's name is. I looked all around and couldn't find anything. If someone knows please let me know so I can call him something other than 'Rafael's son'. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : Aiolos is Greek for nimble or quick-moving**


	18. A Way Out

**Hey, sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like this chapter. Read and review please :)**

**Nathanial POV:**

I have no idea how long we sat in Sonja's car. Despite my best attempts I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to turn on the car, let alone go anywhere. I could feel blood pouring out of my wounds down the car's leather seats, but I couldn't make myself care. Beside me I heard Rafael's son crying softly beside me. Rafael had told us stories of how Karen had turned the kid against him because he was a wererat. Turning to the side, I struggled through the excruciating pain to say,

"I know that your mom has told you horrible things about us but they aren't true."

Even to my ears my voice was sluggish and slow, showing just how wounded I was. The kid scoffed.

"Ya, you all are just saints huh. That friend of yours had to give herself to a vampire so we could go free; the exact same vampire that pretty much killed you. Doesn't that bother you in the slightest bit?" he spat at me, turning back to the windshield.

He had no idea the connection I had with Sonja. We were friends and pard mates. It had torn me up to walk out the door leaving her there. Thanks to his mom, the only thing he knew about were animals was the bad. Taking my silence the wrong way, he just scoffed again and didn't say a word.

**Sonja POV:**

I sat quietly in the dark after all of my tears were gone. There wasn't a sound, not even mice scurrying around the bodies that littered the corners of the room. I had almost been sick at the over powering smell of death. Everything seemed almost hopeless. But in all actuality it was far from it. Now that I had gotten Nathanial and Rafael's son Derrick out of here alive, it was time to put my plan into motion. I had no intention of stay much longer.

Closing my eyes, I pictured Nathanial in my mind. He was badly wounded and I could make that help the both of us. I reached out with my mind and touched his injuries. Using my power I pulled the injuries from his body to mine. I could feel him jerk in surprise but relaxed when he realized what was going on. As soon as the injuries reached my body, the power absorbed them. For lack of a better explanation it feels incredibly empowering.

I let the essence of my own power flow through me. The wounds on my wrists and neck disappeared as my power flared. Smiling, I reached behind my neck and yanked backwards. There was a sound like the cracking of a whip as the chains snapped. My eyes snapped open as the chain started to fall. Knowing I couldn't let it fall, I reached out and caught it in midair. Setting it down I headed towards the door.

**Edward POV:**

The second we pulled up I could hear the thoughts that the girl had come just before us. Sam looked at me questioningly. I nodded before turning towards the building. On the way here we had decided that unless something came up, it would be better if Leah stayed in the car. After hearing what these vampires did to female shifters she was more than willing to oblige. A lot went into this going perfect. Sucking in an unnecessary breath, I opened the car door.

We were met at the door by a girl who was covered in healed vampire bites. She was also dressed in all black. I saw her eyes become glued looking between Jasper and myself.

"Hello, I take it you are friends of the Master?" she purred in what I assume was her attempt to be sensual. Biting back my tongue, I gave her a fantastic smile.

"Well, yes we are. However, he isn't expecting us. Is he busy at the moment?" I asked giving her a cocky look.

She blushed slightly at me before composing herself and tried for the coy look again.

"You're in luck, he is free at the moment. Let me just go tell him that he has guests." She said. I reached into her mind to try and find out what she knew.

_These guests are going to be much more fun than that mangy were animal._

I gave her another smile. So the wereleopard had been here before us. She turned back into the door and waved for us to follow her inside. On fast feet she left us standing in the entrance hall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Jake lounging lazily in a couch near the wall. I turned towards them slowly with a small smirk on my face.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Jake asked so quietly I almost didn't catch it. He looked like his separation from Leah was starting to get to him. I moved my eyes in the form of a nod. If everything went right then we would all get out of this alive.

Suddenly, the girl from before was running towards us with a wild look in her eyes. I caught the end of her thoughts.

_It's loose. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. It's loose!_

She hurled past us like we weren't even there. From behind her I saw more humans running towards us. I looked back at my companions before running forward. I saw that Jasper was already ahead of me. We came around the corner to see a sight that made my jaw drop.

The wereleopard, Sonja I think her name is, was standing a few feet in front of us. Her amber eyes seemed to be shining like crystals. Across the room from her was a very old vampire. I assume he was the Master of Seattle.

**Sonja POV:**

I could feel the wolves from Forks and two vampires stop at the doorway to the room. My eyes didn't leave Aiolos. He was looking at me as if he was figuring out how useful I would be to him. That wasn't going to happen.

My powers that came with being a leopard were pretty cool. I could take wounds from myself or other people and turn it into energy. The downside however is that it doesn't last very long. When I've used it for too long it leaves me drained of energy and incredibly tired. Even now I could feel my energy starting to go down.

"Impressive leopard." Aiolos purred in a mocking voice.

The vampire with blonde hair moved forward trying to talk to Aiolos. I cut him off by stepping in front of him. This was my own problem to handle.

"I'm assuming that you have heard the name Anita Blake." I stated in the form of a question. The look of fear that passed through Aiolos' eyes told me that he had.

"Well the leopard that you just released is in a triumvirate with her. I don't think I need to tell you how badly this could end if she comes here for revenge for him: if she isn't already on her way here."

That got his attention. With all the stories floating around about Anita in the supernatural world, it didn't surprise me. I really hoped that this blackmail would work.

"Let us walk out of here alive, and she will have no idea what happened."

Everyone in the room was quiet, almost holding their breath. Several different emotions crossed Aiolos' face. I could tell that he was deciding which of the two a lesser evil is. With a sigh, he put his head in his hands. I felt another tremor of weakness. It wouldn't be long now.

"Go." Was all he said.

I closed my eyes and started to slowly walk backwards. Upon reaching the others I turned and started to walk down the hall. Once we were almost to the door, I turned back to look at my company. I had never seen the two vampires before. They looked different from either Jean-Claude or Asher. The bronze haired one suddenly spoke up.

"My name is Edward Cullen. This is Jasper Whitlock." He said gesturing from himself to the blonde vampire next to him.

"Sorry to meet you in such a fashion, my name is Sonja."

I saw a blush cover the faces of both Sam and Jake when they took in the outfit I was wearing. Then a look of anger flashed over their faces. Trying to give them looks of reassurance I felt another wave of weakness. Before I could move, my body started to give out. I felt someone catch me before my vision went black.

**A/N: This last update took so long because I couldn't think of a way for Sonja to escape. I was watching the Green Mile the other day and it just hit me. Sorry that the scene with the Master of Seattle was kinda anti climatic. Nothing else I could think of would work with what I have planned for a bit later in the story. Trust me, it gets better :)**


	19. Here Comes Trouble

**Hey, sorry for the delay. I was kinda at a road block, so this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. Read and Review :)**

**Sonya POV**

I could feel the setting sun around me in the room before I even opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was but it was safe to assume that I was with Sam and his pack. Opening my eyes, I took in the room around me. It was rather simply decorated. The walls were painted an off white color to match the carpet. It looked open and bright, a huge contrast to the black and red interior of Circus of the Damned. I like it a lot. There was an outfit sitting on the table next the bed I was laying in. Knowing that I was out of luck on a shower for the moment, I pulled the plain t-shirt and jeans.

Finding everyone wasn't very hard. I just followed the voice through the huge house, until I found what appeared to be a living room. Around the dark wood table Sam stood with the vampire I believe was named Edward, a human girl, and a male blonde vampire. They all turned as soon as I was through the door. The human girl looked shy and curled into Edward's side. I tried not to get a sting of anger at the girl's ignorance to has stupid relationships with vampires are. Edward seemed to tense and almost growl. I took a defensive step backwards. it was almost like he knew what I was thinking. Seeming to sense the tension between us, the blonde vampire stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I reached out and took the hand he offered me.

"My name is Sonya Andrews." I replied with a smile. I heard some loud cheering from the couch to my left. Turning, I noticed that there was a very large vampire and Derrick sitting on the couch playing some new video game. I smirked shaking my head.

"That's Emmitt." Carlisle said gesturing at the large vampire on the couch, "And this is Edward's girlfriend Bella Swan."

I gave her a smile and put out my hand. She just looked at me like I had the plague, which in a way I did. Still that was rude. I pulled my hand back and made my smile chilly. To my left Nathanial stood leaning against the wall. I gave him a friendlier smile, before turning back to Carlisle.

**Nathanial POV: (Night Before)**

The second my wounds were gone I knew what had happened. Now that we were safe, Sonya was going to try and get herself out alone. I had no idea what to do. There was no way I'd be any help to her in a fight. Beside me Derrick was firing questions.

"How did you just suddenly get better?" he asked, looking all over me.

"Sonja." Was all I said, which seemed to just confuse him more. I started pulling things out of the console looking for Sonya's cell phone. After some digging I found it. Looking through the contacts I hit the only one I could think would help. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Sonya, how can I help you?" the voice said in an almost patronizing manor.

"Anita, it's Nathanial…"

**Nathanial POV: (Present Tense)**

I walked across the room to give Sonya a hug. She looked much more at home in a place like this, than in the world we lived in back in St. Luis. I knew that she hated the life that the lycanthropy had forced her to live. A part of me felt horrible having to tell her that we would be leaving soon, but I knew that that is just the way it is.

Sonya gave me a smile, "Glad to see that the magic worked."

I was too. Last night had been too close. Not as bad as some of the situations I had been, but still a close call. When Anita gets here everyone would be getting an ear full.

"Where is my car?" she asked, looking me over.

"It's outside. I ran into the wolves when they were taking you out of the building. I followed them back here."

She nodded and turned back towards the head wolf, Sam. They were talking about the other wolves and if any news had come up about the master vampire. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the male and female wolf come into the room.

**Leah POV:**

The second we walked in the room I could hear Sonya talking to Sam and Carlisle. After Jake told me about her scaring the shit out of that vampire, I decided that she and I were going to make good friends if we had the chance to get to know each other. Standing near her was a boy, who could only be described as beautiful. Not handsome like Jake, but beautiful in a delicate way. I'd seen him briefly last night, but was a bit more preoccupied with making sure Sonya and Derrick were comfortable.

"Good to see you up and moving." I said with a smirk to Sonya.

"Why thank you Leah." She replied with perfect sarcasm skills. I laughed slightly, putting my arm around Jake's side as he got closer. Glancing at Bella I noticed that she was looking between Jake and myself, and knowing that Edward can read minds I decided that it was between Jake, Edward and Bella to sort out.

For several minutes no one said anything, before Dr. Leech broke the silence.

"Yes, we are glad you are ok. Do you mind telling us what exactly happened last night? I ran some test but could find nothing physically wrong with you."

Sonya nodded.

"Some people upon catching the lycanthropy virus, gain powers or extra abilities. My power is the ability to turn wounds or such into energy. I can take away someone else's or my own but it doesn't last forever. It tires me out which is what happened last night, just a natural part of my powers."

I'm sure my eyebrows reached the ceiling after her little speech. She could take away pain and turn it for good. Carlisle and Edward looked thoughtful, Jake looked as surprised as I felt, the boys on the couch were still playing video games, Sam and Nathanial both looked unfazed and Bella just stood looking at her feet.

"Wow, so it's like that one guy off of the Green Mile." Jake said rubbing his chin slightly. Sonya laughed at his statement. I could tell that Nathanial wanted to chuckle as well but kept it hidden.

"You could say that."

**Sonya POV:**

For almost half an hour, we all just stood around talking about how their lives worked since their type of vampire wasn't known about by humans. It was really interesting that they didn't feed off of humans. I almost laughed at the look I could imagine on Jean-Claude's face at the thought of him feeding off of animals.

These vampires were like lycanthropes in that some of them have extra abilities. The bronze haired vampire Edward can read minds. Another vampire I hadn't met named Alice could see what might happen in the future. It was interesting how some had it while others did not.

Just sitting around and talking with people about something other than who got to fuck who was incredibly nice. It almost reminded me of my life before, when I was a human. Prior to becoming a leopard, I had been a 3rd year college student in Jackson, Mississippi. Back then I was a fun loving girl with not a care in the world and a bunch of friends. Once it became common knowledge that I had been attacked by a wereleopard however, everything changed, leading to where I am today.

A knock at the door jarred me out of my thoughts. I saw Nathanial pull himself off the ground with a huge smile on his face. Glancing out the window into the dark I knew who it was, and I knew how much trouble I was going to be in. The door opened to reveal a small woman with curly black hair and 2 tall vampires, one with black hair and one with blonde. Before anyone could react the woman had pushed Carlisle out of the way and was coming at me with a look of murder on her face. Yep, here came the trouble.

**A/N: Hey, in the midst of my writers block I made some pictures for this story. There are links on my profile to pictures of Sonya, Nathanial, Aiolos, Jake and Leah. Tell me what you think of them as well. Thanks a bunch :)**


	20. Fighting the Inevitable

**This is a rewrite of when Anita arrives at the Cullen's house. After getting some of your reviews and reading over it myself I decided that I didn't like how the original chapter turned out. So after much contemplation I came up with a version that I think is more accurate on how I want to portray the characters in this story. Please read and review :)**

Sonya POV

Before I could blink Anita was inches from my face. She looked mad enough to shoot me. This was just my lucky day.

"I can't believe you!" she practically screeched at me, pointing a finger in my face. "You should have thought ahead before putting Nathanial in danger."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Put Nathanial in danger?" I mocked slapping her hand away from my face, "I'm sure he told you everything. Did it just go right over your head that I didn't know Seattle had a master?"

Anita stuck her nose in the air when I smacked her hand away and seemed to ignore what I had said, typical.

"You are the one who planned this useless little trip. It was your job to know if you were going into another vampire's territory." Anita said in a tone that told me she didn't give a shit about me.

I clenched my fist and tried to resist growling when the two vampires came and stood behind Anita, stating that she was right.

"Oh and I'm sure if it had only been Nathanial taken by another vampire you would have come in guns blazing." She opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off, "Yes, yes I know about your precious triumvirate. But you and I both know that you aren't mad about my safety."

She actually had the nerve to look confused, what a bitch. I heard someone moving behind me, and suddenly remembered there were others in the room. Someone walked next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Dr. Cullen with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Hello my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to our home. Your names are?" he said with an incredibly friendly smile. Yea, like she deserved that. I heard someone choke back a laugh and figured it was Edward.

"My name is Anita Blake." She waited for some form of recognition to cross his face and looked disappointed when it didn't. "This is Asher and Jean-Claude."

Carlisle nodded and shook their hands. His other hand never left my shoulder.

"Now, what is the problem here?" he asked looking from Nathanial who looked like he wanted to run into Anita's arms, to Anita, and down to me. Anita got that look of superiority on her face that meant she was incredibly worried about one of her dozen lovers. This was going to be good.

"This stupid girl is a member of my pard. She decided to come out here on some personal business and dragged my boyfriend with her." Anita gave me a poisonous look, "Then she walks right into the territory of other vampires who kidnap my boyfriend and almost kills him. Sonya is more powerful than him, she should have been more careful."

I started to shake softly. What a stuck up little-

"She dragged him with her? I'm sure that your boyfriend has a mind of his own, and if he really didn't want to go he would have ran to you like a whipped puppy." Leah snapped at Anita stepping away from Jake.

Leah POV:

The curly haired woman looked like I had told her there was no Santa Claus. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. It took everything I had not to laugh. She struck me as the same type as Bella, once she found someone she was attracted to nothing else in the world mattered. Not even the greater good. Edward growled at my thought, and I whipped around daring him to admit I was wrong. He couldn't even meet my eyes.

"Oh, and who the fuck are you to presume you know anything about me or my boyfriend?" Anita attempted to look calm and collected, but I could hear the slightly defensive tone in her voice.

Everyone was quite as if waiting for someone else to burst the bitch queen's bubble or sooth her over inflated ego. I decided to go with the former.

A sadistic smile came over her face out of nowhere. Before I had the chance to feel confused, my wolf roared inside me. It was like suddenly I wasn't the one in control of my wolf anymore.

"Looks to me like you've been used to being the alpha bitch for far too long little girl." Anita announced like everyone in this room were hanging on to her every word. Her eyes, now an off yellow color, bored into me. Suddenly I realized that she somehow was a werewolf or something and was trying to dominate me. With an audible growl, I pushed myself up trying to get to my feet. There was no way in hell she was going to win me over by force.

Sonya POV:

I could sense the second Anita tried to roll Leah's wolf. The only ones who seemed to have any notion of what was going on were Jacob, Sam, and Edward. Each looked equally confused. Thinking super fast, I tried to fill Edward in. From the dark look that covered his face, he got the gist of it. She was strong I'll give her that. Any lesser were would be in their animal form kissing Anita's ass by now.

We both moved to act at the same time. Edward, in a blur of movement, practically leaped between Anita and the now crouching Leah. Just as he moved between them, I reached out beside me and grabbed the first thing my fingers touched. Without a second thought I hurled the object at Anita. She along with everyone else was too enticed by Edward's sudden appearance to even notice the flying object. It collided with the side of Anita's head so hard that the object, I then discovered was some type of clay vase, shattered and her head snapped to the side with a semi audible crack.

Everyone seemed to break out of their trance with the shattering of the vase. I heard Bella slide down to the floor in hopes of going unnoticed, and the video game controllers falling to the floor. Jean-Claude and Asher were the first to react and moved to console their sweet little screw toy, while Anita's head snapped my way with a look of pure fury on her face. As she started to come towards me a voice rang out,

"Mon Petite, there is no need to include ourselves in unnecessary violence. I think it is quite obvious that you and Miss Sonya do not care for one another, as well as have completely different view points on our way of life. But I also think that that doesn't mean you need to bring destruction to these people's home."

At the sound of Jean-Claude's voice Anita visibly changed. She got a hungry look in her eye and stopped dead in her tracks. Despite the shittiness of that type of life, Jean-Claude wasn't always that bad. He definitely thought of me as more of a living being than Anita did. Most of her bitterness for me came from the fact that I wouldn't fuck everything is sight like she or most other weres do.

I decided that now was my time to throw my very strong opinion out there.

"I know that you have hated me from the first time you tried to make me a pomme de sang and had to force me because I wouldn't do it willingly. Honestly, I don't care what you think of me or my choices. All I care about is getting out."

She opened her mouth to interrupt me,

"Go ahead and try to feed me that bullshit about it being my destiny, the only choice I have, blah blah blah. For once, stop trying to be the alpha bitch and shut up." When her jaw snapped shut I continued, "You have made sure that your sweet little Nathanial is all right, and now you and your entire little harem are going to go back to St. Luis. Without me."

"Oh, and what makes you think you even have a choice?" Anita taunted as if she actually could keep me from doing what I wanted.

"I've always had a choice. Unlike you I was an alpha from the day I was changed, and up until now I have stood back and let you walk all over me. Not anymore. I am removing myself from your little world of sex games, and I challenge you to try and stop me."

By the end of my little speech my voice got gravely like it did when I was a leopard. Anita looked into my amber eyes, and I saw some of her bravado melt away when she realized that I was right. But I knew that she was too used to being the biggest and the baddest to just walk away. I smiled coldly. Hurting Anita Blake I had no problem with.


	21. True Alpha

**Here is the next chapter that I finally managed to come out with :). If you haven't read my rewrite of the previous chapter this one won't make much sense and you will want to do that first. Hope you all like it, please review.**

**Sonya POV**:

Anita's eyes had bled back to their original dark brown. I'd seen her fight many times in the past. She wouldn't come directly at me first. Her first move would be to try and dominate my leopard. If that didn't work she'd attack me physically until she remembered that she has other powers and go with that.

Not to sound self-centered, but I'm by no means weak. However, Anita has a different type of power than me. Her powers come from her illustrious life with vampires and are always developing where mine have not changed much. She could beat me if I wasn't careful in what I did.

**Anita POV**:

I tried not to smirk as I looked Sonya up and down. We had never fought each other, but there were a few times where she was involved in a conflict. From what I'd seen, she would sit back until there was a way for her to use her ability. There was no ways I was going to let that happen.

She thought she was so tough just because she was an alpha? I'd show her just what I thought of that bullshit. Letting my leopardess out, I mentally hurled my authority at her. Let's see how she handles my real power.

Within a few seconds she was slowly starting to crumple towards the floor. I could feel her trying to fight my hold and laughed at how futile her attempts were. She was just as strong as that werewolf bitch but not as strong as me.

**Edward POV**:

Sonya and the woman called Anita seemed to be doing little more than staring each other for someone who couldn't feel the psychological power going between the two. I, however, could feel everything. Anita's power had taken the form of a light yellow leopard. I could practically feel the brush of its fur against my mind as it circled around Sonya.

After a few times of circling, the astral leopard leapt at Sonya. In a movement too fast for the eyes of a human, something changed. Suddenly there was a second leopard pushing back the Anita's. This one was much darker in color and I would say bigger. It roared ferociously at Anita, completely ignoring her confused looking leopard.

From the look on Anita's face and the thoughts racing through her mind I could tell that this wasn't the usual outcome of her battles. Sonya raised her head and smiled at the baffled Anita. Within a few seconds, the tide of the battle had changed.

**Sonya POV**:

I could tell that the extent of my will surprised Anita when she almost fell backwards at the sight of my leopard. As soon as the extent of her attention wasn't focused on me I was able to return to my feet.

At this point there were two things I could do, turn into my leopard or fight her hand to hand. Neither one was a definite win for me. Although I would be stronger than her in my were form, she could call leopards easier in that form putting it out of the question. Hand to hand against Anita would be difficult to say the least. I knew how to fight others like me, but she had real training. The more I thought about it a plan formed in my mind.

She seemed to realize that I wasn't going to turn and cautiously circled around me. Both of us just stared at each other with relaxed forms. I made it look to her like I was uneasy and nervous to fight her. Anita took the bait easily. She came at me from the side. Her right hand went under my right arm and behind my head. With her left hand Anita came around my neck and grabbed her right shoulder in what I assumed was some kind of headlock.

As she pushed in with her elbow I felt my breathing constrict. She was almost as strong as a were. I did the only thing I would think of in that situation, I used my extra height as an advantage and lifted her off the ground before rolling towards the ground on my right side. Well, it didn't exactly work like I wanted it to.

Of course Anita was used to falling with her martial art skill and didn't let go. I felt a twinge in my shoulder and I hoped that I hadn't broken something. Behind me I heard Anita laugh at my unsuccessful move against her. Suddenly, I felt a wave of rage going through me. Without a second thought, I grabbed her left wrist twisted it with all of my strength. The bone gave away with an audible crack. Anita screamed out in pain. I twisted off of my back until I was above Anita with a knee on either side of her waist.

I raised a fist and didn't even think twice before driving it into her ribs. While none broke, the look on her face told me it affected her. Just letting my rage take over I went to punch her again and again. After the third of fourth punch, Anita surprised me with a strong kick to the back that sent me hurdling forwards over her.

Before I could turn to fight her she grabbed my right arm in an arm bar. I heard the pop before I felt the pain. It wasn't the worse pain I'd ever felt but it came close. Anita followed up with something that resembled a cross face with her right hand. Blood was flowing down my chin from where my teeth had torn into my lip.

From the position I was in, there wasn't much I could do. My right arm was dislocated and probably also broken and Anita had one knee in my back. I vaguely felt her put the other knee on the crock of my elbow, causing sparks of pain to shoot up my arm. She let her broken wrist hang at her side and pulled my left arm across my back in an attempt to break it too.

I reared my head back in a crazy attempt to get out of this situation. I was surprised when I heard a crack and realized that my head had collided with Anita's nose. She pulled back releasing my arm. Not wasting any time I turned my body as much as her weight would allow and nailed the side of her head with the back of my elbow.

**Anita POV**:

My head was reeling and I couldn't form a full thought. It felt like elephants where stomping around in my head. Sonya took advantage of my confusion and bucked me off cradling her arm to her chest. A small smile crossed her face. If my brain would have been working correctly I would have known what was coming but I didn't.

Suddenly my head cleared and I felt the ache from my broken wrist and bruised ribs disappear. Before my eyes Sonya's arm pulled itself back into socket and return to the right angle. I had fallen right into her plan. She had made me think that I would beat her hand to hand and I had literally fueled her power. I scrambled to pull out a power that would be helpful to me.

Before I could do anything, she hit me with a wave of power that send me flying back into some type of end table sending a vase raining down on my head. I more felt than heard Jean-Claude and Asher move towards her. She didn't take her eyes off of me, but reached one hand out in their direction.

"She more than agreed to battle me. Not her and her little fuck buddies, just her." Sonya said calmly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's right." The bronze haired vampire said, "Anita agreed to fight Sonya alone. You helping her just go to show just how low your ethics are."

Jean-Claude looked shocked and turned to me. I nodded at him to let me fight this on my own. As he stepped back I got to my feet. Sonya was beginning to look tired from her power high. If I could just keep her going for a little while longer…

Just as soon as the thought had left my head, Sonya moved forward with speed that she shouldn't have in human form. Before I could move I felt her fist connect with my jaw. She evidently had more power left than I had thought. Trying to block her second punch I moved to bring up my right arm. My move was too slow. Her left hand slammed into my jaw sending my head to the side and my body to the floor.

My reflexes were too slow to catch myself in an ukemi and my head bounced off of the wood floor. Stars danced behind my eyes and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. Before I passed out I heard Sonya say,

"I'm the true alpha here Anita."

Then everything went black.

**A/N: I didn't figure that a fight scene would be so hard to write but it was lol. Please tell me if it came out ok. Thanks much :)**


	22. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or Anita Blake.**

**Hey everybody, I'm extremely sorry it has taken me this long to update my story. Honestly I'd kinda spaced about my stories on this site until recently. Thank you all for reading this despite my mistakes in my writing and a few issues with my character. This is my first story that I've created my own character and I've learned a lot about how to make it better from you guys. Hopefully it'll get even better as we go on. Anyways, here is the next chapter :). Read and review as always!**

**Sonja POV**:

It took less than a minute after Anita passed out for the vampires to wheel around on me. Asher was seething, it was more his nature than Jean-Claude's. Jean-Claude looked at me with a look of slight pride and fear for Anita. After making sure she was just unconscious he looked back at me and stood.

"You were right Sonja. Both Anita and I knew you were an alpha from the start." His words surprised me into complete silence. He quickly continued, "That is why she has been so harsh on you. All of the other leopards in the pard are submissive were animals. She didn't want you to be stuck lower ranked than you should have been so she was trying to drive you to a different pard where you would have been more valued."

"Really? Then why keep treating me like I was the lowest member of the pard? If she really wanted to help me why not just talk to me. I would have happily left." I snapped, more at Jean-Claude's words than himself.

With a sigh, Jean-Claude did his best to explain it to me.

"In a way she hoped it would bring out the alpha in you at being treated like a lesser. When you still stayed despite that she began to question if you were simply an omega and that her, myself and Micah were mistaken." he ran a hand through his hair in a very human act before going on, "After some time Anita simply started taking out more of her pent up anger on you for not seeing what she was trying to do. Although she hasn't spoken to me about it, I believe she was hoping that this trip away would involve something that would push you far enough to push back."

I suddenly felt so stupid. She had been treating me like she had in hopes that I would snap back and rise to a higher pard rank. I had spent the last 4-5 years hating Anita for treating me like hell, when it had been me who hadn't seen it for what it was. Why else would she treat all of her other were animals fairly kindly and with a good amount of respect and not me? She had been trying to help me by bringing out my alpha and I had sat there like a whipped puppy not taking the hint. Good lord I had been stupid. That's why she looked confused when I said that she hadn't cared about me.

Turning to Edward I asked,

"Is there a room Anita can rest in? I can probably use my power to bring her back. I would like to talk to her before they have to leave."

Edward nods and turns to go up the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs was Derrick. He must have ran away to somewhere upstairs, scared by our fight. He was looking between Anita on the ground, myself, and the two vampires. I gave him a smile and reminded myself to have a talk with him too before he left.

Jean-Claude reached down and picked Anita up gently. As far as I could tell the majority of her wounds were healed and her unconscious state spurred from exhaustion. All three of us started up after Edward. When we passed Derrick I whispered to him that Esme, who I had learned earlier was Carlisle's wife would make him whatever he wanted as a snack. He finally looked at me like I as a person and not a monster. As we continued on, he thundered down the stairs at the promise of snacks.

Edward took us into a room with white and cream colored furniture. Despite being incredibly well furnished the room was bare of any personal things. I guessed that this was the guest room if they ever had any. Jean-Claude carefully set Anita down with Asher watching his every move. Once they were done I turned to them.

"Do you mind leaving me alone with Anita for a few minutes? We have a lot to talk about that's better said in private." I asked all three of the vampires in the room. Jean-Claude and Edward nodded immediately, Asher however looked at me with caution. I did my best not to roll my eyes.

"You two could be here from anywhere in the house before I did anything harmful to her if she calls for you." I stated matter of factually. With that Asher gave a stiff nod and headed to the doorway with the others.

Once they had left I sad down in a white wicker chair near the bed. I reached out to Anita with my power. Like a giant hand scooping up water, I pulled her exhaustion into myself. My power was one of the things that made me enjoy my new state of living. I kept pulling and pulling until I felt her own power begin to stir and her consciousness return.

**Anita POV**:

Despite my semi-conscious state, I could feel my exhaustion suddenly disappearing. I was beginning to feel like normal again. Once I was able to open my eyes I looked around me. The room I was in I'd never seen before. It was strangely bright and light colored for a vampire's tastes. Turning my head to the side I saw that the only occupant of the room besides myself was Sonja.

My instincts began to take over. They, afraid that Sonja was going to try and attack me again, had me sitting up in bed and reaching for my gun with the speed that being a lycanthropy carrier had given me. Much to my surprise Sonja hadn't moved. I kept my handgun leveled at her face just for security. Sonja surprised me even more with what she said next.

"Anita, I think it's high time you and I had a little heart to heart, don't you think?"

**A/N: This story is almost over unfortunately. There will probably only be one or two more chapters. However I'm planning on writing a sequel to this fairly soon. Let me know if you have any ideas for new characters or possible plot twists in the sequel. Thanks :)**


	23. Mutual Respect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake**

**Hey everyone, I wanted to get this chapter out while I had everything fresh in my mind and as an apology for taking so long to update. I realized when I was rereading through this story that for a couple of chapters I changed the spelling of Sonja's name completely by accident. I'm working on fixing that as well as going back and making some edits to previous chapters, so bare with me. Anyways, here is the big talk between Anita and Sonja as well as a little more Jake/Leah stuff going on. Read and review as you will :)**

**Bella POV**:

Once the fight was over and Edward had returned from upstairs I threw my arms around him. I was doing my best not to break down and panic. The only other fight that had occurred in this house was when Jasper had attacked me.

"It's all right." Edward whispered into my ear. While I knew he was right, I couldn't help the fear that was curling inside of me. A voice from the stairway pulled me out of my thoughts.

"This was a conflict that has needed to happen for a very long time. I'm horribly sorry that it had to happen here."

It was the very attractive dark haired man from earlier. I'm not sure how I knew, but I knew he was a vampire. Coming down the last few stairs he joined Esme, Leah, Jake, and Carlisle who were cleaning up the mess caused by the fight. Esme looked up and smiled softly.

"We are vampires too remember. Things tend to get broken with out kind." She replied to the man.

He smiled in understanding but continued in his French accented voice,

"True but it didn't need to happen here. I will cover all damages for your trouble." When Esme went to decline, he continued, "Ma'am please, it is the least I can do for what your help has done for us. I wasn't exaggerating when I said this was something that needed to be settled and you have helped that happen, please accept this from me as a thank you."

He reached into his jeans and pulled out a large sum of money. From where Edward and I stood I couldn't tell how much, though the look on Esme's face when he handed it to her told me it was much more than the furniture had cost.

The other vampire, whose face was half covered by his blonde hair came down the steps as well. He looked a little less happy with the situation than the first but he didn't look particularly aggressive either. Both vampires stepped outside through the sliding glass door onto the deck, closing it behind them. It was still late in the night and I could no longer make them out in the dark.

Pulling away from Edward I went over to join Jake and Leah, who were alone now that Esme and Carlisle had gone back in the kitchen to keep an eye on the little boy. Now would be a good time to bring up what was going on between them. While I loved Edward and always would, a part of me was jealous that Jake had moved on. Petty I know, but I'm the human one around here right?

**Sonja POV**:

Anita looked surprised when I said this. Whether it was the lack of hostility in my voice or the fact that I actually wanted to talk to her, I'm not sure of. After a few minutes of silent contemplation she nodded and said,

"Yes I think it's time we did too."

Now that we were here face to face, I had no idea how to begin. I'd spent so long hating this women, thinking that for some reason she had a personal vendetta against me when that wasn't the truth at all. Some things I still didn't understand, so I should probably start from there.

"Jean-Claude told me the truth. That the reason you've been such a royal bitch to me since I was turned was because you knew I was an alpha from the start." I tossed out in between us, waiting now for her response.

She lowered her 9mm to lay it on her lap before answering my unofficial question.

"Yes, I knew from the moment Micah took you in that you were an alpha and so did he. We didn't really know what to do. You couldn't be alpha of my pard for obvious." When I gave her a look of 'excuse me', she went on, "I mean that Micah and I love each other, not that I don't think you could handle it. I know it's hard for you to understand me loving 4 different men, but I do. Hell, I still have no idea how my life came to this point."

She paused and for a minute I saw something on Anita's face that I'd never seen there before, a look of being lost and confused. It was only there a second before her regular expression of strength was back in place.

"However, both of us resented the horrible situation in which you were turned. We knew that you would have a better start to your life as a wereleopard if you had a better chance at being it's Nimir'Raj." She stated truthfully before looking around the room once more.

"If you really wanted what was best for me then why not just tell me? Why treat me like a worthless dog instead of sending me to another pard where I could grow?" I asked, doing my best to keep my anger out of my voice.

Anita looked at me with a look of sorrow on her face.

"That was what I wanted to do to begin with but Micah presented a valid point. If we told you and sent you to another pard when you were a new were and fairly innocent they would have exploited that and made life worse for you than we were forced to." Her voice told me that she was telling the truth, "Our plan was to make you ready to be an alpha. For you to be the alpha that leads a pack, Micah knew that you would have to leave of your own accord. When over time you took it in stride and simply stayed silent except our hostel exchanges I began to wonder if Micah and I were wrong."

I said nothing, taking all of this in. She was right, I had simply taken it and bitched about my life to whoever would listen. I should have risen up like the alpha I was meant to be and taken charge of my life.

"As time went on, my frustration with all of what has been going on in the vampire world has been channeled towards you." Anita sighed and then continued, "I wanted you to stand up and help yourself. Be the alpha bitch that I knew and know you can be. When you didn't, it just fueled my anger even more. Not at you exactly but the fact that we weren't making any progress in helping you."

I looked up from where my hands were folded on my lap and said,

"Honestly I was afraid that if I stood up and said I wanted to leave you would force me back into my place. I've seen you do it to a few of the wolves and lions. I didn't want to end up like Nicky."

She looked genuinely shocked at my statement and reached out to put a hand on my knee.

"I may be a bitch by nature sometimes, but I'm not that cruel to people who don't deserve it." I smiled slightly at this, "When I've used powers against people like Nicky, it was because there was no other way. I had to take control of his lion to save the lives of others. I wouldn't have done something like that to you."

I nodded, again realizing my incorrect analysis of her character. Now that I thought about it, she had never been all that harsh to me. Asher had been the one who forced me to be a pomme de sang to him. Even then, it hadn't been more than once before I was dismissed by a very pissed vampire. I hadn't realized until now that she had made him choose someone else.

"You were the one who made Asher choose a different pomme de sang after he chose me." I stated bewildered.

Anita smiled softly,

"You may think somewhat badly of me for my not so monogamous sexual activities, but I've been forced to accept what my life has become. Morally, I know that you don't follow the same values. You don't have the ardeur forcing you to be like me." She actually seemed to be blushing slightly, "I knew you didn't want to be forced with the ardeur to have sex with Asher, so after that night I talked to him about it. We came to an agreement."

While it would be a long time before Anita and I would be anything close to friends, I had to respect her after learning all of this. It made sense to me after hearing it. I had been angry at my situation and seen everything in my life the past 5 years in a haze. I'd been too wrapped up in anger and self pity to do what would have saved me much earlier than this. I patted Anita's hand, which was still on my knee before standing.

"While I wouldn't call us friends in the slightest, I hope that someday we might be." I told her, realizing that Anita the woman was someone I would've been friends with as a human. Suddenly I remembered Derrick and looked down at Anita.

"I'm not sure if Rafael or Jean-Claude told you, but this trip was to find his wife and son, who had suddenly left California" When Anita shook her head that she hadn't I went on, "It turns out that his wife was killed by the Master of Seattle for helping another vampire change newborns in his territory. The boy, Rafael's son is still alive and here."

Anita seemed to know what I was thinking before I had the chance to say it.

"You want us to take him back with us to St. Luis and to Rafael." She stated more than asked.

"I was going to talk to him once we had talked. If he wants to, then yes. If not we'll come up with something."

Anita, also a good friend of Rafael nodded quickly. She grabbed her gun and reholstered it, before following me to the door.

**Anita POV**:

I was honestly very glad to have this whole thing sorted out. In the last year or so I had started to actually dislike Sonja, spurred on by my frustration and the lack of any other alternative my pride would allow. We were very alike at the core. Strong, prideful, had deep rooted anger that wasn't always helpful.

While I would miss having another good female leopard in my pard, it was what she needed and that was more important to me.

**Bella POV: (cont.)**

For several minutes I simply crouched near a splintered end table and watched Leah and Jake interact. They looked so happy. Jake making some goofy joke and Leah laughing before playfully hitting his shoulder. He had the same look that he gave me a time or too when we had spent so much time together. Looking over, Jake seemed to notice I was there and gave me a strictly friendly smile.

"Hey Bella, one heck of a mess huh?" he gestured at the area of the living room that had fallen prey to the two women fighting.

I gave a weak smile and nodded, reaching down to pick up splinters of wood. With a deep breath, I gathered what little courage I had left after this evening and looked back at Jake and Leah.

"What happened with you two?" I blurted out without much thought.

After saying it I mentally face palmed myself at how I'd phrased it. Not the smoothest thing I've ever said but it was too late to go back now. Jake and Leah looked at each other and I could feel Edward's eyes in my back.

Leah laughed, all out belly laughed. I looked at her completely confused. What did she find so damn funny?

"Wow Bella. If I'd known you were going to be that jealous about it I we would have warned you before coming." Leah responded once her laughter was under control. Edward hissed at the accusation but I put a hand up to let him know not to worry. She was correct, something made me slightly jealous but I couldn't be sure of what.

"It's not jealousy in the way you're thinking Leah." I replied trying to sort out my thoughts, "I guess I'm just so used to seeing both of you in a different way that I don't know how to handle it."

Jake sniffed and gave me a funny look.

"So you're saying that you don't know if you like me finally being happy Bella? You don't know how to handle me being interested in living my life with someone other than you?"

I flinched but looked into his face.

"Not exactly Jake. You were my best friend when I needed one, of course I want you to be happy. I knew that having feelings for me when they couldn't be returned wouldn't be good for you." I explained, "I just don't want either one of you to go through the heart break when you find your imprints."

There, I'd told them the truth of what had been bothering me. I cared about Jake, and while I didn't know Leah that well, Jake wouldn't care for her if she wasn't a good person. I would bet also that Leah probably couldn't handle losing someone she loved to imprinting again.

To my complete surprise both of them smiled. After giving each other a loving look, Jake turned back to me and said,

"We are imprints Bells. By some weird coarse of nature we have imprinted on each other. I know it's odd, but I couldn't be more happy for it."

With a smile on my face I gave both Jake and Leah, who stiffened slightly, a hug.

"I'm very glad for you too. Both of you deserve happiness in your lives." I said honestly before looking back at the love of my life and smiling too.

**A/N: After some thought I decided to make Anita less of a bad guy. I personally don't like where the author of the books has taken her character in the last 10 or so novels but it doesn't make sense to have her being a total bitch in the story. It also helped build on to my character Sonja a little bit I think. Anyways, i should have the last chapter or so of this story done shortly so I can focus on how I want the sequel to go. Thanks :)**


	24. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake.**

**Shadow Cub: That is true and as I stated, I don't like Anita all that much either. But it's how I needed things to work out for what's happening in the sequel. Sorry if you don't like how it went.**

**Here is the last official chapter, minus the epilogue of course. Enjoy :)**

**Anita POV**:

As we came down the stairs I got a better look at the people who owned the home we were in. Sitting on the couch were two male vampires. One had blonde hair and was Jean-Claude's build, while the other had short black hair and was huge. Both turned to look at us as we came down further down the stairs.

The dark haired one spoke towards the both of us, "Have to admit that's the most fun we've had around here in a while. Don't you agree Jasper?" He turned to elbow the blond vampire who I discovered was Jasper.

Mentally I felt Sonja reaching to me through her leopard to give me the names and faces of all the others she had met to save us some time. I thanked her mentally and chuckled at the two boyish vampires still on the sofa.

We walked past the vampire Edward and his human girlfriend Bella, as well as the two shape shifters Jacob and Leah. I could feel Asher and Jean-Claude just outside on the deck but resisted the urge to go tell them what had happened.

Following Sonja, we entered the kitchen of the house. Standing around the table were three vampire women. The only one I, or rather Sonja knew was Esme, the eldest of them. Beside her was a pixie like vampire with black hair, and a very elegant looking blonde vampire. The blonde seemed to scoff at us before turning back to the table.

Sitting at the table was a young boy. I didn't need Sonja's memory of him to realize he was Rafael's son. The little boy had the same dark skin and eyes that his father did. Following Sonja again, I sat down in the empty chair next to her.

"Derrick, do you know what has happened?" Sonja asked softly. I'd seen what happens to children who are taken by vampires, they could be scared for the rest of their lives.

The little boy looked up from the food on his plate to look at Sonja. At first he looked like he was going to retort bitterly but then changed his mind.

"My mom sorta went crazy. She started talking about getting back at my dad for being a monster." Sonja and I gave each other a look at this revelation, "She met this weird lady who told her that she could help my mom get rid of the monsters. My mom agreed and we left, going to Washington. Once we were there, she and the other lady started kidnapping people. The lady had a house and I could hear the people in the basement."

He swallowed another bite of food before going on,

"I started to wonder if my dad was really the monster or if it was my mom and the red haired lady. After we had been there a few weeks people came to the house and took us away all chained up. I don't know what happened to my mom after we got there but I know that the Master vampire guy killed her."

He fell silent after that. I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to cry. Esme and the pixie vampire both reached out and put hands on his shoulders. I gave each of them a look of gratitude.

"Derrick." I addressed him, "I'm a friend of your dads."

When he looked up and nodded in acknowledgment, I went on.

"What happened to your mother is horrible. She was afraid and put her trust in the wrong person. However, she was wrong to make you believe that all creatures that aren't human are bad." I told him, "I've known your father for years. Trust me, he talks about you all of the time an about how he wishes you could see him and spend time with him without your mother telling you things about him."

Derrick seemed to be very shocked and surprised by this.

"My dad wants to see me? My mom told me that she has to beg him to at least talk to me once a month because he's so horrible." Derrick admitted, then looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head.

"Your mother actually only let him see you once a month and only if she was present. He has told me how much it tears him up seeing you distrust him so much."I told the little boy, "We actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to give living with him a chance? You have no idea how happy it would make him."

The little boy looked confused, uncertain. I didn't blame him there. For years his mother had been telling him about how bad and how much of a monster his dad was. This had to be hard for him to get over.

"I don't know..." Derrick answered softly and looked at his plate. Before I could say anything else Sonja set her hand near his and told him,

"How about we make a deal? You can stay here for a little way. How about we have your dad come out here in about a week and you spend some time with him doing fun stuff? If you still don't think you want to we will talk to your grandparents about you living with them. Does that sound good?" Sonja asked Derrick, watching him push the food around on his plate.

When exactly what Sonja had said registered to him, the little boy brighten considerably. Sonja looked at Esme quickly to make sure she agreed to this. When Esme brightened at the idea as much as Derrick had, we knew the answer.

"You mean I can stay and play video games with Emmett for a while? I like that idea a lot!" Derrick was almost bouncing in his seat. All three vampires, Sonja and myself chuckled slightly at the little boy. So that's how it was going to work out. I smiled at Derrick, said a soft thank you to Sonja and stood up to go talk to Jean-Claude.

As I stepped outside, both vampires quickly faced me. I noticed that Nathaniel was standing outside too. He gave me a quick soft hug before stepping back against the railing. Both vampires were silently questioning what our next move was.

"Sonja and I have come to terms with one another and as far as I know she's going to stay here. We haven't talked about getting her things but we'll see. Rafael's son, Derrick, will also be staying here for a time until he is ready to get to know his father."

Jean-Claude nodded at my statement, as did Asher.

"Is the family ok with that arrangement?" Jean-Claude asked, stepping towards me.

I shrugged.

"As far as I can tell yeah, but it isn't really my business to meddle in." I replied taking both Nathaniel and Jean-Claude's hands, "Our business is to get back to St. Luis and get all of our affairs straitened out."

When all three of the men nodded, we opened the door and headed inside.

**Sonja POV:**

After Anita left and Derrick ran back out into the living room, I was introduced to the other vampires in the room. The pixie vampire was the girl Alice I'd been told about. She was married to the blonde vampire I'd seen on the couch. The blonde haired female was Rosalie. I got the impression that she was somewhat of a bitchy person but she greeted me nicely enough. She was married to Emmett, who I remembered as the large vampire who played games with Derrick.

"I'm sorry for making an offer like I did without asking you first." I told Esme, turning towards her.

She smiled at me and waved it off.

"You have no idea how boring it can get in a house of just vampires. No one to cook for, clean up after. All three of us can't be mothers." She sighed at this, "But having him around will help all of us feeling a little more lighthearted."

Both Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement to this. Before I got the chance to talk with them much more, Nathaniel walked through the door.

"We are headed back to St. Luis. I was just wondering if you were going to come back with us." he said looking sad at the thought that I might not.

I pondered this for a moment. I didn't want to go back just yet. At the time I had nothing to go back to. Plus someone had to keep an eye on Derrick until he was ready to meet Rafael. That would give me some time to figure out what I wanted to do now that I had the choice.

"I think I'm going to stay here with Derrick. I need some time to figure things out, and someone needs to be here who can contact Rafael when Derrick is ready." I told Nathaniel sadly. While I didn't like the life I'd had in St. Luis, I'd made several friends I was going to miss.

Nathaniel nodded and crossed the room to give me a good-bye hug. I was going to miss him but we could still talk one way or another. From outside the door I heard Anita call that it was getting close to sunrise and that they had to go.

I followed him out the door and said my good-byes to the others as well. While I wouldn't miss Asher or Anita, I would miss talking with Jean-Claude. He had tried to help me keep my partially finished college education alive by randomly quizzing me on information. After saying good-bye the four of them walked out the door and headed back to St. Luis.

"Well it looks like you're gonna be here a while then huh?" I heard Jake say from behind me and I smirked.

"Looks like you guys are stuck with me for a bit longer." I turned and smiled at him and Leah. For the first time in a while, I was being given the chance to live my life as an average joe. This was going to be great.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anita Blake**

**This is the end of the story. I was going to wait to put it up but I wanted to get started on another story and wanted to finish a few of my other stories before I got started. I should get started on the sequel to this soon if anyone is interested. Thanks, hope you like it :)**

**Leah POV**:

Jake and I were sitting across from Quil Sr. He was pouring over his records for anything that might point to what Jake and I were suggesting. Sighing in desperation, he looked at the two of us.

"So you're telling me that this different type of shape shifter told you that alpha shifters create a sort of bond like imprinting a good chunk of time after you start shifting?" he asked us looking very skeptical.

I nodded vigorously.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. When both Jake and I were in need our wolves seem to have found each other to be the perfect match." I said taking a hold of Jake's hand. He gave me a brilliant smile.

The elder seemed to be taking this in. Suddenly he took out a sheet of paper and wrote down presumably what I had said. During the silence, Jake ran a finger across the back of my hand and something in my stomach tightened. I gave him a look of 'this isn't the time for that' but he just smiled and looked towards the elder.

"I would like to meet this other shifter if there comes the chance." Quil Sr. said partially to us and to himself, "I believe that this girl's suggestion is the only thing we have to go off of at the moment. I'll let you know if I find anything else out."

He stood up then to show us out. Jake and I left the house and started down a path that lead into the woods. We joked and laughed about nonsense stuff, simply enjoying our time together. Neither one of us would have expected things to come to this but were grateful that they had.

When we reached the woods, Jake pulled me to him and captured my mouth in a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his hands pulling at my shirt. With a smirk I pulled back, letting him undress me and let myself enjoy him.

**Sonja POV:**

I was sitting at the table having breakfast with Derrick. The time that I had spent here had been the best I'd had since when I was turned. The Cullens had been great to us. I'd started taking online classes through the University of Washington in hopes of finishing my degree and had a part time job in town. Derrick had been going to school in Forks for about 3 weeks now. Everything had been peaceful and quiet, and it was amazing.

As I spooned some eggs into my mouth I realized Derrick was looking at me. After raising an eyebrow at him he spoke rather softly,

"I think I'm ready now to get to know my dad."

I said nothing to him, only nodded. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Rafael's number. After a few rings a voice answered that didn't belong to Rafael.

"Sonja is that you?! Rafael is gone!"


End file.
